Akatsuki Day Off
by Aiha Nikita
Summary: Cerita ini tentang kehidupan akatsuki di hari liburnya. Bagaimana kisah-kisah mereka? Kisame: "Tobiiii! Ngapain kamu nonton begininan! Dapet dari mana kamu film ini! Kamu masih dibawah umur!. Pein: "whaatt itachi? Sejak kapan lu belok? Kenapa harus ama kisame? Kaya gak ada yang laen aja."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor(garing), friendship

Rate: T semi M

Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Humor garing, sedikit Shounen-Ai,

 **\\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **AKATSUKI DAY OFF**

Chapter 1 : Nonton Anime?

Hari minggu di markas akatsuki. Semua anggota memang di bebas tugaskan setiap hari minggu. Kebijakan tersebut di buat setelah anggota akatsuki (minus pein dan konan) melakukan orasi keagamaan,

mengguyur markas dengan air laut, melempari markas dengan bunga bangkai, berteriak-teriak menyerukan **Anak Baik** , meledakkan bom, theatrical boneka, membakar markas dengan **Api Hitam** , bahkan membakar uang selama 3 hari malam.

Akhirnya sang ketua pun jengah juga melihat semua tingkah anak buahnya dan menyetujui peraturan tersebut. Sudah tahukan siapa saja oknum yang melakukan perbuatan (nista) tersebut?

Suasana markas Akatsuki saat ini amat sangat (jauh dari) damai. Ada Hidan yang sibuk komat-kamit baca mantra nyari jodoh, Zetsu yang asik berkebun, Kisame yang lagi menguras kolam ikan buat dijadiin kolam renang,

Tobi si anak baek yang anteng banget nonton anime **Eechi-eechi Paradise** *(Tobi: huwweee Fuuyu FITNAH! Itu bukan Tobi, Tobi anak baek bukan anak mesum! Tobi belum ngerti kaya begituan!

Fuuyu: terus ngapain ditonton kalo gitu?! Emang apaan sih begituan? Fuuyu gak ngerti :D maklum masih 15 taon. Tobi: iihh Fuuyu boong banget! Orang udah bangkotan juga. Lagian kan Fuuyu yang bikin Tobi kaya gini.

Tobi kan belum ngerti kaya begituan, makanya Tobi nonton biar ngerti! Fuuyu: 'sweatdrop' ehh sembarangan. Emang gue pernah apain lu Tob! Ntar jadi FITNAH. Udah aahh balik sono ke TKP!)*

Itachi yang lagi asik pake masker anti jomblo, Kakuzu yang asik banget itungin anak-anaknya yang terus bertambah, Pein yang lagi sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen kontrak kerja *(Pein: *senyum maut ampe Fuuyu mimisan* Konan: 'deathglare Fuuyu')*

Dan Konan satu-satunya bidadari di markas(nista)ini yang sedang membuat origami berbentuk panci, wajan, spatula, dan peralatan dapur lainnya.

*(Sweatdrop. Konan: woi lu udah bagus tadi muji2 gue kenapa sekarang lu nistain gue! *sambil ngelitikin Fuuyu pake garpu* )*

Lalu kemana anggota Akatsuki yang dua lagi? Sudah tahukan siapa mereka? Yap! Mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis setelah PeinKonan yaitu SasoDei.

*(Sasori: gue masih normal gila! Ogah banget gue ama tuh banci kuning! Dei: ehh gue juga masih normal,un! Gue juga ogah ama tuh kakek sok imut,un! Udah tua masih aja maenan boneka, gak cwo banget gituh,un. Kaya gue dong maen bom,un!)*

Setelah asik berkebun dan menguras kolam ikan, Zetsu dan Kisame kembali ke markas untuk bersantai. Yah sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi mereka melihat kejadian-kejadian unik dalam markas.

Zetsu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh, sedangkan Kisame ikut duduk disamping Tobi, mau ikutan nonton juga ceritanya.

"Hallo Tobi. Lagi nonton apa? Gue boleh ikutan kan?" tanya kisame sambil makan kuaci. *(sejak kapan ada kwaci?)*

"Hallo juga Kisame-senpai. Ini lagi nonton anime senpai. Seru sih, tapi Tobi gak ngerti sama ceritanya" jawab Tobi.

"Lhoo kok bisa gak ngerti Tobi? Bukannya kamu udah dari tadi nontonnya?" tanya Kisame yang masih asik makan kwaci. *(Ini kisame niat nonton apa mau ngemil doang?)*

"Iya Kisame-senpai, tapi tetep aja Tobi gak ngerti. Di CD nya gak ada judulnya. Terus pas Tobi setel gak ada judul juga senpai, tau-tau udah kaya gitu aja." jawab Tobi masih anteng liatin tv.

"Oh gitu ya. Jadi penasaran. Film apaan sih?" Karena penasaran ama film yang tobi tonton, kisame pun beralih pandangan ke tv *(yaiyalah dari tadi makanin kwaci mulu)*

Dan apa yang terjadi saudara-saudara? *(BGM: Jreng.. Jreng..)*

Seketika mata Kisame yang udah terbilang belo pun seakan mau loncat keluar. Mulutnya menganga, lehernya terasa tercekat, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik, darah sudah mengalir dengan deras *(STOOOOPPP! Ini fic humor kenapa jadi suspense gini! Balik ke cerita yang bener)* Kisame kaget melihat gambar di tv. Kemudian..

"Tobiiii! Ngapain kamu nonton begininan! Dapet dari mana kamu film ini! Kamu masih dibawah umur! Haduuhh ini gimana sih yang lain! Kok gak ada yang perhatiin kohainya!

Mau jadi apa bangsa ini kalo generasi mudanya tercemar!" Kisame teriak-teriak syok dan anggota Akatsuki yang berada diruangan tersebut segera berkumpul mendengar kehebohan sang hiu yang tidak biasanya itu.

"Woii hiu, lu apa-apaan sih teriak-teriak gitu! Ganggu ritual gue aja!" jawab hidan marah-marah (berhubung kamar hidan-kakuzu paling dekat ruang tv, maka mereka yang nongol duluan)

"Iya Kisame, lu ngapain sih kaya gitu. Kalo ampe anggota Akatsuki pada budeg, lu yang harus bayar biaya berobat" ceramah kakuzu.

"Kisame kenapa bro, tumben lu teriak-teriak gitu? Padahal gak gue apa-apain" tanya Itachi yang bikin ambigu.

*(whaatt Itachii?! Jadi selama ini kamu ama kisame... Kisame: woi Fuuyu FITNAH itu! Gue masih normal! Itachi resek lu! Kalo mau jadi homo jangan bawa2 gue! Itachi: hehehehe iya iya maaf ^_^ gue becanda doang. Gue juga masih normal Fuuyu sayang)*

"Whaatt Itachi? Sejak kapan lu belok? Kenapa harus ama Kisame? Kaya gak ada yang laen aja?" ucap Pein salah tanggep. Soalnya pas dia baru dateng udah langsung denger omongan Itachi tadi.

 **'Asiik gak nyangka gue ternyata disini ada yang yaoi! Besok gue intip ahh'** inner Konan yang virus fujoshinya lagi kumat.

"Kisame, tadi lo teriak ya? Ada apa?" tanya zetsu yang baru nongol sambil bawa secangkir teh.

Setelah semua pada kumpul, tiba-tiba dari tv keluar suara aneh..

"Aahh.. Ikeehh.. Ikeehh.. Kimochii.."

"WHAAATTTT" teriak semua akatsuki(- SasoDeiTobi). Kan Tobi lagi anteng depan tv.

Mereka spontan melihat kearah film yang sedang tobi tonton. Hidan reflek matiin tv dan mengeluarkan CD nista tersebut dari DVD player.

"Demi Jashin, Tobiii! Sejak kapan kamu liat begituan! Kenapa pada ngebiarin aja sih kohai kita terkontaminasi!" seru Hidan tak kalah heboh dengan Kisame tadi.

"Hoo,, Tobi sekarang jadi anak mesum rupanya. Siapa yang nyuruh kamu nonton beginian? Sini bilang sama Itachi-Nii" jawab itachi layaknya seorang kakak.

Sedangkan yang lain syok dan memandang Tobi dengan tatapan aneh. Kakuzu menyeringai, Zetsu melongo, Konan melongo sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya, Pein berkeringat dan sedikit gemetar? Ada apakah gerangan?

Tobi terkejut tv tiba-tiba dimatikan oleh hidan. Tapi tobi belum berkata apa-apa. Tobi memperhatikan dulu apa yang terjadi dengan senpai-senpainya.

"ini maksud gue dari tadi. Siapa yang ngasih ini film ke Tobi! Dasar gak berpri-kekanakan(?) tega-teganya meracuni Tobi.. Hiks.. Hiks.." ucap Kisame layaknya ibu yang sedih lantaran anaknya ternoda(?)

"Ano senpai, Tobi nemuin kaset ini tadi pagi pas beres-beres majalah yang ada dimeja ruang tamu. Ini majalahnya. Tobi penasaran, kok CD bisa ada di majalah? Pas tobi tonton gak ada judulnya.

Tapi karena filmnya anime jadi tobi terusin aja nontonnya senpai." jawab tobi dengan polos sambil menunjukkan majalah tersebut yang ternyata majalah dewasa (ehemm Penthouse ehemm)

Alangkah terkejutnya semua yang ada disana(-Tobi) melihat majalah yang dimaksud. Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Spontan semua menatap sang leader, sedangkan Tobi masih bingung dengan tingkah senpai-senpainya.

Pein yang merasakan atmosfir tidak mengenakkan dari ruangan tersebut hendak kabur namun ditahan Konan sambil melototin Pein.

"Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang memiliki benda ini. Dari awal gue emang udah curiga. Siapa lagi sih yang otaknya paling mesum di antara kita semua?" ujar Kakuzu sambil melirik Pein.

"Oh.. Jadi dia biang keroknya? Lain kali hati-hati kalo mau aneh-aneh. Disini ada anak yang masih dibawah umur" Ucap Itachi dengan sharingan aktif sambil ngelirik majalah yang dipegang Kakuzu.

*(hayooo Itachi ngapain! Mau liat isi majalahnya yaaa. Hihihihi. Itachi: eehh.. E-enggak sih. Lo salah liat Fuuyu *jawab Itachi sambil merona* Fuuyu: hahaha masaaa? Sejak kapan sharingan bisa buat ngintip? Ada juga byakugan kali.. Hehehe. Itachi: pundung di pojokan *dikonoha seluruh klan Hyuga mengalami bersin masal)*

"Senpai pada kenapa? Emangnya itu film apa sih? Kok pada gak pake baju? Gak kedinginan apa? Kalo Tobi pasti kedinginan, mandi aja tobi masih pake baju(?)" tanya tobi kebangetan polos (-_-) Semua langsung sweatdrop berjamaah lantaran denger ocehan Tobi yang amat sangat polos.

"Tobi, kamu gak tau ini film apa?" tanya Konan yang di jawab gelengan oleh Tobi.

"Tobi, ini bukan film anime yang biasa ditonton. Ini bukan tontonan dibawah umur ya Tobi. Besok-besok kalo tobi nemuin atau liat CD tanya dulu ya sama senpai yang ada disini kecuali leader" jelas Konan bak ibu-ibu pada anaknya sambil memelototi Pein.

"Iya Konan Nee-chan ^_^ besok Tobi bakal tanya dulu sebelum nonton. Berarti kalo Tobi udah cukup umur boleh nonton ya Konan Nee-chan? Terus kenapa gak boleh nanya ama leader-sama Konan Nee-chan?" tanya Tobi seperti anak kecil #emang tobi masih anak2 yaa?#

"Ya tetap gak boleh Tobiiiii! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti hobi nonton begituan! Cukup Pein aja yang rusak kaya gitu! Kisame sana jelasin ke Tobi, gue mau beli bahan makanan ama Kakuzu. Kakuzu jangan ngumpet lu!" ucap Konan dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya iya bunda ratu" jawab Kakuzu sambil dililit jurus kertasnya Konan. Kisame pun melanjutkan nasihat pada Tobi.

"Nah Tobi udah dengar kan apa kata Konan-san? Gak boleh gitu ya. Kalo leader itu otaknya mesum Tobi! Bisa-bisa kamu di cekokin film-film itu lagi! Aku gak mau kamu terjerumus Tobi." jawab Kisame yang masih syok n kesel ama Pein.

"Udah napa jangan salahin gue mulu. Hikss.. Hikss.. Gue tau gue salah. Dan gue emang slalu salah dimata kalian, terutama kamu Konan-chan. Asal kalian tau aja, aku jadi gini semua karena Jiraiya-sensei!

Dulu aku tuh anak baik dan polos, sama kaya Tobi. *(huwweeekkss ada yang percaya gituh? Pein: shinra-tensei)* sampai akhirnya dia ngajak gue buat latihan tambahan secara privat setelah Jiraiya-sensei melatih kita waktu dulu Konan-chan.

Gue antusias banget karena gue kira bakal dikasih jurus rahasia. Ternyata hiks.. Hiks.. Aku tuh gak bisa diginiin.." ucap Pein beruraian air mata.

"Cup cup,,, udah-udah Pein-kun lanjut lagi ya ceritanya" bujuk Konan sambil pukpuk punggungnya Pein. *(Pein: hiahaaaha lumayan dielus-elus yayang Konan)*

"Iya Konan-chan, makasih ya. Ternyata setelah gue sampe ke penginapan Jiraiya-sensei, dia bukan ngajarin gue jurus, tapi ngajakin gue nonton b*k*p. Terus dia berubah jadi cewek cantik dan sexy pake oiroke no jutsu.

Otomatis sebagai cwo sejati gue nafsu dong. Gue udah lupa kalo itu tuh sensei. Saat itu gue masih gak ngerti apa-apa, dan kalian tau apa yang sensei perbuat?" tanya Pein dan semua menggeleng.

"Sensei... Sensei.. Mukul kepala gue soalnya tanpa sadar gue grepe-grepe dia. Gue bener-bener khilaf saat itu. Ternyata sensei mau ngajarin gue oiroke no jutsu. Katanya itu penting buat ngadepin musuh.

Tapi gue gak bisa. Gue gagal. Sebagai hukuman, gue disuruh nonton b*k*p sambil badan gue di iket selama 3 jam. Kalian bisa bayangin sengsaranya gue saat itu.

Mana sensei berubah pake oiroke no jutsu sambil nari-nari uler didepan gue. Hiks.. Hiks.. Keperjakaan mata(?) gue hilang sudah saat itu" curhat Pein sambil berlinangan air mata.

Semua yang ada diruang itu menatap penuh iba pada Pein (kecuali Tobi, kan Tobi belum ngerti). Terutama Konan sang kekasih hati si leader.

"Hmm.. Sudah gue duga. Yang sabar ya broo. Gue juga hampir kehilangan keperjakaan mata(?) gue gara-gara si ular jejadian, Orochimaru" *(dimarkas sang ular. -Haaatttcchhiiii-)* untung saat itu gue lagi sakit mata. Curcol Itachi yang bikin semua pada sweatdrop.

 **'Eett ini si Itachi normal apa belok sih? Kalo leader kan wajar kegoda juga secara Oiroke no Jutsu. Lhaa ini siluman ular androgyni?'** inner Hidan.

"Demi Jashin, jadi itu asal-muasalnya thoo.. Yang tabah ya leader, kalo emang leader mau tobat gue dengan senang hati akan membimbing leader ke jalan Jashin(?)" Ucap hidan sambil meluk Pein. *(hahahaha crack pair baru nih)*

Pein yang di peluk mendadak oleh hidan pun kaget dan adegan (nista) tersebut harus segera berakhir karena Hidan mendadak jadi mumi (dibungkus kertas) sama Konan.

 **'Hadeehh sebenernya yang belok disini itachi apa hidan sih?'** inner Zetsu sambil menikmati moment tersebut bersama secangkir teh cap baskom(?).

"Konan-san, jadi kepasar gak nih? Nanti keburu habis diskonannya?" tanya Kakuzu yang sudah ngos-ngosan karena baru berhasil keluar dari jeratan kertasnya Konan.

Konan pun segera melepas jutsunya pada Hidan, rupanya ia sedang tertidur pulas didalam kertas tersebut.

*(Hidan: woyy author gila! Gue bukan tidur, gue pingsan tau! Lu gak ngerasain sih di buntel ama gituan!)*

Setelah berpamitan dengan kekasih ter(nista)cintanya a.k.a Pein, Konan dan Kakuzu pamit undur diri pergi kepasar. (Sfx: Dung dung dung) *(Konan: ehh sialan lu! Lu kata gue topeng monyet apa!)*

Suasana kembali hening selepas kepergian Pair baru KonanxKakuzu *(Fitnah!)* Tobi menyadari ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Oh ya senpai-senpai, Sasori-senpai ama Deidara-senpai kemana ya? Kok dari tadi Tobi gak liat?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki (minus SasoDei & KonanKakuzu) pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Tobi. Mereka tampak berpikir.

"Benar juga apa kata Tobi, pantes aja dari tadi mata gue gak silau, secara mereka berdua kan pada punya rambut ngejreeng" Jawab Hidan sekenanya.

TBC

Hallo minna. Salam kenal ya ^_^ Saya Newbie di FFN ini. Semoga minna bisa menyukai fic Fuuyu yang masih abal ini.

Harap dimaklumi kalau ada penulisan yang salah dll. Di tunggu reviewnya ya minna. Jaa~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor(garing), friendship

Rate: T semi M

Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Humor garing, sedikit Shounen-Ai,

 **\\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **AKATSUKI DAY OFF**

Chapter 2: Ada apa dengan SasoDei?

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak mahluk-mahluk gaje yang lagi bertanya-tanya **kemanakah hilangnya Sasori dan Deidara?** Karena sebenarnya SasoDei gak ilang kok, mereka sedang jalan-jalan keluar markas mencari udara segar.

Secara hidup di Goa yang lembab, terasing dan sama sekali tidak terkena sinar matahari membuat DUO SENIMAN ini lelah, letih, lesu, lunglai, dan lemas akibat kurangnya asupan sinar matahari.

*(Sasori: Eett,, ni author sekolahnya tamat kagak sih? Yang lo sebutin itu gejala Anemia dodol! Kalo kurang vitamin D noh si Onoki, Tsucikage ke-3. Dia kan sering sakit Osteoforosis! (widih sasori ngerti osteoforosis ternyata).

Onoki Jii-san: Eh bantet merah apa-apaan lu bawa-bawa gue?! Gue tuh bukan kurang vit. D tapi emang gue udah tua, makanya sering sakit pinggang!

Sasori: Ehh aki-aki gak nyadar diri! Lo tuh lebih bantet dari pada gue! Nah itu berarti lo emang kurang vit. D, sana minum Anlene biar tinggi n tulangnya kuat! Tumbuh tuh keatas, bukan ke idung. Hahahaha.

Onoki Jii-san: Ett sial lu! Napa jadi senjata makan tuan gini dah?! Awas ya! Gue laporin nenek chiyo baru nyaho lu! (Onoki Jii-san pundung sambil pulang naek awan kinton)*

*(Di alam sana nenek chiyo tertawa nista. Nenek chiyo: Hahahaha dasar Oon, kalo lu laporan ke gue artinya lu dah koit! Yaudah cepet-cepet dah biar gue ada temennya maen CoC)*

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bergandeng tangan, sepanjang jalan kenangan.. *(Sasori: Hoy bikin cerita yang bener apa! Demen banget bikin gue terkesan homo! Gue normal tau!)*

Hari minggu ini terlihat cerah, secerah rambut Deidara. Akhirnya SasoDei tiba ditaman dekat pasar Konoha. *(Ciieee... Ciieee beduaan ketaman)*

"Danna, hari ini apa yang akan kau kerjakan, un?" tanya Deidara yang lagi duduk senderan dipohon sambil mengolah lempung.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa kau ingin tahu Dei-chan?" jawab sasori sambil balik nanya.

"Iihh.. Apa-apaan sih,un! Gue laki normal, un! Aku tuh gak bisa di giniin.." Jawab deidara dengan alaynya.

"Sou ka? Tapi kamu suka kan? Habisnya kamu cowok tapi cantik di mataku." jawab sasori gombal *(Kyaaaa! Sasori ternyata kamu...)*

"Idiiihhh amit-amit tujuh turunan gue jangan ampe ada yang belok, un! Lagi Danna kalo galau jangan gini apa, un! Bisa bikin fitnah, un.

Gue tahu Danna patah hati gara-gara ditolak Sakura, un. Tapi jangan jadi maho gitu, un" ceramah Deidara yang mulai ketularan hidan.

"Ah lu ngapain sih nyebut-nyebut dia lagi! Tujuan gue ngajak lu kesini tuh buat refresh otak gue. Cukup Deidara.. Cukup..!" Curhat Sasori sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Deidara.

*(Kyaaaa! Sasori.. Ternyata,,Bletakkk,, Fuuyu di getok pake hiruko)*

Kejadian (nista) tersebut tanpa mereka sadari dilihat oleh Sakura yang ternyata lagi pacaran ama Sasuke di taman itu.

"Hei, bukankah itu Sasori dan Deidara Akatsuki? Mereka terlihat err.. mesra ya?" tanya sasuke yang menyadari hal(nista) tersebut.

"Eh, hehe iya ya Sasuke-kun. Berarti aku gak salah udah nolak pernyataan cinta Sasori. Dari awal aku gak yakin dia itu normal." Ujar Sakura dengan tega menjudge Pasangan Seniman tersebut.

"Oh ya? Kapan Sasori nembak kamu? Kok aku gak tahu?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura intimidasi.

"Eehh.. Eeto, Sasuke-kun, Kejadiannya selsai misi ama nenek Chiyo. Waktu itu a ku dan nenek Chiyo bertarung melawan Sasori. Tapi Sasori mengalah dan saat itulah dia nyatain perasaan sama aku." jawab Sakura menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Hn, begitu ya? Kenapa kau tolak Sakura? Bukankah Sasori terlihat err.. Manis dan imut?" Tanya Sasuke.

*(Nah loh.. Kenapa sasuke jadi muji-muji Sasori ya? -evil smirk-)*

"Aduh Sasuke-kun, kan tadi udah aku jelasin. Memang dia terlihat yah lumayan lah tapi aku gak yakin dia normal, selama ini info yang aku dapat dari ANBU, mereka itu selalu bersama.

Tapi yang terpenting aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya, dari dulu aku udah cinta kamu Sasuke-kun" Jawab sakura sambil gelendotan pada Sasuke.

"Begitu ya? Perlu kamu tahu sakura, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk berpacaran denganmu, aku sebenarnya... Pernah menjalin hubungan dengan.." tiba-tiba ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh sakura.

"Aduh Sasuke-kun, gak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu kalo kamu pernah punya hubungan sama Karin"

"Bukan! Siapa bilang aku sama Karin? Aku pernah punya hubungan sama Orochimaru-Kun(?)" *(Wattdefaakk! Kenapa Sasuke jadi belok gitu! Pasti dipelet ama si Oro!)*

Sakura sangat syok dengan pengakuan(nista) Sasuke tersebut.

"Sasukeee! Jadi selama ini kamu acuhin aku sama Ino karena dulu kamu belok! Jangan bilang Itachi-Nii ampe minggat dari rumah dan memilih gabung Akatsuki karena kamu naksir dia?!" Tanya Sakura penuh emosi.

"Etto.. Apa yang kamu bilang benar Sakura-chan, Tapi itu dulu. Setelah aku bertarung dengan Itachi-Nii, aku sudah bertekad untuk hidup normal kok, Sueerr deh." jawab sasuke sambil wajah melas banget.

*(Sasuke: Njiirr lu thor, kenapa disini gue lu bikin belok sih! Bisa hancur harga diri Uchiha gue! Fuuyu: Salah sendiri punya tampang Uke Sas-Uke)*

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak para figuran gak jelas barusan, kita kembali ke pair diawal cerita.

"Kyaaa! Sasori no Dannaaa, un! Apa yang lo lakuiiinn, un?! Huuuu -_- hilang sudah keperjakaan bibir(?) gue,un... Hiks.. Hiks.." Deidara jejeritan histeris akibat perbuatan Sasori.

"Busett dah ini bocah jangan treak-treak apa! Lo yang bikin orang jadi salah paham! Ah lo mah fitnah aja sih. Gue kan gak sengaja nyentuh bibir lo tau. Lagi lo udah umur segini masih perjaka aja tuh bibir." jawab sasori acuh.

"Hiks.. Danna tega, un. Gue kan anak baek-baek, un. Gue gak berani ngelakuin yang iya-iya(?), un. Kaya Danna pernah aja, un!" tanya Deidara sambil berlagak sedih.

"Ah payah lo Dei. Ngaku anak baek tapi kerjaan bikin bom mulu. Baek dari mana coba? Gue udah pernah sih dulu banget waktu masih di Suna,weeekk. Dasar banci kuning. Hahaha" Sasori ngeledekin Deidara abis-abisan.

Karena Deidara kepalang kesal, akhirnya hujan bom pun terjadi di sekitar Sasori, tapi Sasori berhasil kabur dari tempat tersebut. Alhasil Deidara kena senjatanya sendiri dan..

"Danna.. Lu dimana, un? Tolongin gue, un.. Mata gue kelilipan rumput ama daun(?) nih, un" Ucap deidara sambil treak-treak.

Awalnya Sasori gak mau nolongin deidara lantaran dia juga kesel dilemparin bom. Tapi rasa kasian membuat Sasori menolong rekannya tersebut.

"Huh ni bocah bikin gue repot mulu. Untung gue masih punya rasa kasian, kasian belum gue apa-apain(?)" ujar Sasori sambil nyamperin partner(tercinta)nya.

"Danna, kamu dimana, un? Jangan tinggalin aku, un.." ucap Deidara yang gak tahu kalo Danna-nya udah ada didepan dia.

"Iya iya Dei-chan, aku disini. Sini aku tiupin matanya" Jawab Sasori sambil ancang-ancang mau niup mata Deidara. Tanpa mereka sadari(lagi) lewat lah Konan+Kakuzu yang mau pergi kepasar.

Melihat adegan(nista) SasorixDeidara, syndrom Fujoshi Konan pun bangkit. Bukannya segera belanja kepasar, Konan malah lari ke pohon terdekat SasoDei biar bisa ngintip lebih jelas. Tak lupa Kakuzu pun ikut serta kegiatan(nista)nya Konan.

"Astagaa! Gak nyangka banget, cowok-cowok Akatsuki pada Yaoi. Asik.. Asiikk.. Lumayan buat referensi. Hihihi". Ujar konan yang fokus banget liat SasoDei.

"Untung gue bawa hape yang smartphone, lumayan fotonya bisa gue jual. Huhuhuhu" Ujar Kakuzu yang gak jauh-jauh dari duit.

Padahal kalau Konan+Kakuzu liatnya dari angle yang benar, pasti semua kesalah pahaman ini tidak terjadi. Saat ini KonanKakuzu ngintip dari pohon yang tepat di belakang Sasori. Jadi posisinya KonanKakuzu cuma liat bagian belakang Sasori,

sedangkan Deidara muka dan seluruh bagian depannya ketutup ama Sasori. So, wajarkan kalo orang liat dari angle yang salah bakal ngira mereka lagi ciuman. Apalagi mata Deidara dua-duanya yang kelilipan, jadi Sasori ganti posisi(?) buat niupin.

*(Khukhukhu.. Silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri yaa.. SasoDei: Dasar author mesuuummm (un)! )*

"Wah.. Gila Sasori jago juga ya! Ampe ganti posisi gituu! Jadi pengen(?)" ujar Konan sambil blushing. *(Gak nyangka Konan Fujo akut! Bilang ama Pein-kun aja mesum, sendirinya juga mesum tuh!)*

"Wiihh,, gak nyangka gue bakal dapet gambar+video hot kaya gini! Bisa dapet duit banyak nih gue! Hihihihi" ujar Kakuzu masih bawa-bawa belahan jiwanya(?).

"Gimana Dei? Udah bisa liat lagi belom?" tanya Sasori yang wajahnya masih tepat didepan wajah Deidara.

"Kyaa, un! Danna, jangan terlalu dekat, un. Bukan muhrim, un(?)" jawab Deidara sambil kaget.

"Hehehe gomen Dei-chan. Ya udah kita pulang yuk, badan rasa pegel-pegel nih gara-gara ngehindarin bom lo tadi". Kata Sasori sambil membawa boneka(?)nya.

"Iya un. Gomen ya Danna, un. Gue juga,un. Badan berasa pegel nih gara-gara tadi pagi disuruh kuda-kudaan ama tuh bocah Autis, un!" curhat Deidara.

"Ya udah lo pijitin gue dulu, ntar gantian gue pijitin lo, gimana?" Sasori ngajak deal or no deal(?)

"Iya, un. Beneran ya, un! Jangan kaya kemaren, mentang-mentang udah enak(?) lupa deh ama janji(?)" gerutu si blonde dengan kalimat ambigu. Mereka pun berjalan bersama balik ke markas ter(nista)cinta.

Sementara itu di balik pohon, Konan dan Kakuzu mengakhiri pengintaian mereka. Sepertinya mereka lupa niat mereka tadi mau ngapain.

"Astagaaa! Kakuzu, ayo cepat kita kepasar! Anak-anak(?) pasti udah kelaperan!" Konan histeris menyadari kesalahannya(?), sedangkan Kakuzu masih asik nontonin video nista SasoDei sambil diseret Konan.

TBC

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Sasori dan Deidara? Sampai jumpa di chapter. Berikutnya yaa ^_^

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya garing, soalnya saya juga masih belajar bikin humor yang baik dan benar(?). Di harap banget reviewnya ya Minna. Biar author lebih semangat memberikan karya terbaik buat semua :D hehehehe

Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran atau kritik juga gak apa-apa. Tapi kritiknya yang memotivasi ya minna :)

Makasih banget yang udah bersedia review, smoga lebih banyak lagi yang bersedia ngereview :)

\- Yuanchan48: hehehe ternyata dirimu Pein FG jg yaa #kapan bikinnya? :D makasih ya reviewnya kocak deh :D di chapter depan bakal di dominasi SasoDei lagi.

\- Koshiroseijuro: Makasih reviewnya ^_^ stay tune terus ya..

\- (guest)Akasunafei: Makasih ya udah review juga ^_^

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Jaa minna~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo minna...

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya Fuuyu lagi mentok banget nyari bahan lanjutan ceritanya, slaen itu Fuuyu juga lagi nyiapin Fic Fuuyu yang satu lagi. Mana belakangan ini sering muncul ide-ide tapi agak sulit merealisasikannya menjadi cerita.

Sekian curhatan dari Fuuyu. Sekarang Fuuyu mau balas review dari teman-teman. Fuuyu gak nyangka cukup banyak yang tertarik dengan Fic ini. Terutama sejak SasoDei muncul. Sepertinya Fuuyu harus kasih honor spesial buat mereka. Hihihi

\- _**rizkartika 1053:**_ hehehe. Iya mereka mesra banget. Waktu Fuuyu lagi ngetik fic ini mereka mesra-mesraan mulu tuh dibalik layar(?). Makasih ya rizkartika 1053 udah bersedia kasih review (^_^) moga chap ini gak mengecewakan yaa.

\- _**.die:**_ Iya, soalnya Fuuyu search Fic akatsuki masih belum terlalu banyak yang beredar(?), jadi Fuuyu pngen ikut meramaikan khasanah(?) fic akatsuki :D makasih ya .die udah bersedia ngereview fic yg masih abal ini :) semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan.

\- _**Koshiro Seijuro:**_ makasih yaa udah stay tune di fic gaje Fuuyu ^_^ smoga cukup terhibur di chapter ini.

\- _**AkasunaFei:**_ hehehe iya, mereka pasangan yang lagi anget-angetnya(?) gitu deh :D waduh, kalo soal jadian, nanti deh Fuuyu coba kasih obat tidur(?) dulu #apa hubungannya?# makasih ya udah setia nungguin fic Fuuyu yg aneh ini ^_^

- _ **Hinamori Hikari:**_ Iya Fuuyu juga baru tahu dari Itachi. Biasa, Jeng Oro kan suka ama daun muda biar bisa awet muda(?). Pastinya Sasuke-Kun di pelet pake uler sawah(?) tuh. Hehehehe. Ide yg iklan itu emang menginspirasi banget buat Fuuyu :D Makasih banget Hinamori Hikari buat sarannya, Fuuyu berusaha kurangin dialog yang gak terlalu penting :) biar minna bacanya gak ribet. Makasih juga ya udah suka  & review fic Fuuyu yg aneh ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan yaa.

\- _**Liana Zhafirna:**_ Wah pada suka pair SasoDei nih :) di chap ini masih didominasi SasoDei kok. Makasih ya udah bersedia ngereview fic ini ^_^

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow n favorite fic Fuuyu yang masih banyak kekurangan ini ^_^ semoga semuanya bisa terhibur dengan chapter ini. Mohon maaf ya kalo di chap ini humor taste nya kurang. Fuuyu masih terpengaruh suasana fic yang satunya.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor(garing), friendship

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang menjurus)

Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Humor garing, sedikit Shounen-Ai,

 **\\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **AKATSUKI DAY OFF**

Chapter 3: Ada Apa Dengan SasoDei part 2

Sasori dan deidara berjalan bersama menuju markas ter(nista)cinta. Sepanjang jalan mereka saling diam, tampak asik dengan kegiatan masing masing. Sasori asik mengacak-ngacak rambut boneka hirukonya(?)

Sedangkan Deidara bersenandung sambil curi-curi pandang kepada Sasori *(Ciiiiieeeee... Ciiieee...)* Merasa seperti diperhatikan Sasori pun menolehkan kepalanya, Deidara yang ke gap spontan mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas pura-pura memandangi langit.

"Ngapain lu Dei? Gak usah pura-pura kelez" ucap Sasori membuka suara setelah sekian lama aku menunggu *(Plakk! Napa jadi nyanyi!)*

"Gak liat gue lagi ngapain, un? Siapa juga yang pura-pura, un" bantah Deidara yang masih enggan memandang wajah Sasori. Padahal mah dalem hatinya udah jerit-jerit minta matanya ngeliatin Sasori lagi (-_-)

"Cih,, jelas-jelas tadi gue mergokin elu lagi asik liatin gue. Kalo naksir ngomong aja keleezz. Gue terima kok" ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai yang menambah nilai kawai dimata FG nya(?)

"Dih jadi orang narsis amad sih, un! Udah gue bilang gue itu normal, gak belok kaya elu, un! Baru ditolak Sakura aja langsung belok. Apa kata dunia, un"

Kata-kata Deidara barusan serasa menghujam jantung Sasori, yang tadinya menyeringai kini mendadak suram menghiasi sekelilingnya.

 **'Astaga gue salah ngomong, un. Duh maafin Deidei ya nenek Chiyo, Deidei khilaf, un'** ujar Deidara dalam hati.

Melihat Sang partner mendadak galau, Deidara mencari akal bagaimana menghibur Danna-nya. Deidara menghampiri Sasori, menatap wajah galau partnernya.

Deidara mengangkat dagu Sasori dengan tangan kanannya, mata mereka bertemu, perlahan jarak mereka menipis, Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori. Sasori mulai gugup sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

 **'Nenek chiyo, maafin Saso-chan yang mau ngasih keperjakaan bibir(?) saso-chan kepada Deidei'** inner **S** asori.

*(Lhoo.. Berarti yang Sasori omongin di chap kemaren boong donx?)*

Wajah Deidara sudah semakin dekat dengan wajah Sasori, hembusan nafas Deidara terasa hangat diwajah Sasori.

Sasori udah gak tahan menghadapi debaran jantungnya yang seperti genderang mau perang(?). Ia memejamkan matanya, tak peduli dengan rona merah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Kemudian...

"Ada belek di mata mu Sasori no Baka, un. Hahahaha" ucap Deidara tepat ditelinga kanan Sasori. Sasori spontan membelalakkan matanya. Tak menduga ternyata Deidara hanya mengerjainya saja.

 **'Anjrit! Ni bocah ngerjain gue rupanya! Tunggu pembalasan gue banci kuning!'** innerSasori sambil menyeringai. Deidara masih asik menertawakan Sasori hingga ia tidak menyadari seringaian si pasir merah tersebut.

"Hm, udah puas lo ngetawain gue banci kuning?! Alesan aja lo bilang ada belek, padahal nafsu gitu liatin gue" ucap Sasori sambil ngebuang belek dari matanya.

Sebenarnya Sasori tengsin juga pas dibilang ada belek, sepanjang jalan dia gak ngeh emang. **'Huh sial, mana banyak lagi nih belek. Untung jalanan sepi, bisa turun pamor gue di mata Duo Uchiha sialan itu!'** inner Sasori misuh-misuh sendiri.

Sebenarnya sih itu bukan belek tapi sisa-sisa serbuk bom tanah liat Deidara. Masih inget kan kejadian di chap kemaren? Tapi berhubung Sasori orangnya sok perfeksionis getho, jadi dia percaya aja deh.

Lagi-lagi tanpa mereka sadari ada dua sosok manusia yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon.

"Kakashi-senpai, bagaimana? Sudah kau rekam semuanya?" tanya seseorang pada Kakashi.

"Khu...khu..khu..khu.. Tenang saja Tenzo, semuanya udah gue rekam. Beruntung sekali bisa bertemu mereka disini. Lumayan buat nambah koleksi Yaoi dirumah(?)" jawab kakashi pada orang yang ternyata bernama Yamato.

"Errhh udah gue bilang jangan sebut gue pake nama itu lagi Kakashi-senpai! Bay de wey ntar gue pinjem ya senpai. Hehehe" ujar Yamato yang tadinya emosi ngedadak pervert.

"Hn, kenapa kita gak nonton bareng aja Yama-chan? Kan bisa kita praktekin nanti" ucap Kakashi sambil menyeringai mesum dibalik maskernya. Yamato berblushing ria mendengar kata-kata senpai(tercinta)nya.

*(whaattt dee?! Jadi Kakashi selama ini? Kakashi: Ah, gimana ya jelasinnya? Gue sih cwo ayo cwe juga ayo(?) -ternyata kakashi biseks- (sambil syok)*

Ternyata tanpa Kakashi dan Yamato sadari juga, ada Iruka yang lagi kesel sambil nyakar-nyakar pohon.

"Jadi gini kelakuan elu dibelakang gue Kakashi! Sejak lu satu tim ama yamato gue lu lupain gitu aja! Oke fine! Liat pembalasan gue!" ucap Iruka dengan penuh angkara murka.

Oke kembali ke scene SasoDei tadi.

Deidara emosi mendengar namanya dipanggil banci kuning. Tawa nistanya berhenti, berubah menjadi deathglare.

"Ngomong apaan lu tadi setan merah, un. Najis amad gue nafsu ama cwo stengah mateng kaya elu, un. Udah cepetan pulang, inget ama janji mau pijitin gue, un!" Deidara ngambek lantaran disebut banci kuning.

Sasori hanya tersenyum melihat wajah partnernya yang ngambek, malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Sasori. Akhirnya mereka tiba di markas, Sasori dan Deidara masuk.

Seluruh penghuni yang ada di goa menatap mereka seperti melihat artis. SasoDei memang gak tahu kalau mereka tengah menjadi perbincangan disitu. Bukan karena video/foto yang diambil Kakuzu, kan dia masih dipasar ama Konan. Tapi karena mereka udah ngilang dari pagi.

"Woy, napa lu pada ngeliatin gue ampe geto? Terkesima ya liat ke-kawai-an wajah gue?" ucap Sasori narsis sambil senyum megang dagu. Deidara hanya diam, dia udah gak tahan pengen rebahan dikasur.

"Dari mana aja lu, pergi gak ada lapor-lapornya ama gue?" tanya Pein dengan nada intimidasi.

"Yaelah Pein masih kaku aja lu, Kakuzu aja gak kaku-kaku amad(?)" jawab Sasori asal.

 **'Whatt? Jadi selama ini Sasori ama Kakuzu-kun...'** ini sih pemikiran Hidan yang udah mikir iya-iya.

"Elu ditanya ama gue gitu amad jawabnya. Aku tuh gak bisa di giniin" jawab Pein OOC banget mengutip dari instagram.

"Eett dah lu napa sih Pein, OOC amad. Biasanya juga gue gak pulang kagak dicariin. Iya kan Dei" ucap Sasori yang dijawab anggukan oleh Deidara.

"Udah-udah ngapain jadi pada aneh gini sih. Lagian mereka kan dah pada gede ngertiin aja lah" ujar Zetsu gak nyambung.

"A-ano Sasori-senpai kok pegangan tangan sama Deidara-senpai? Habis ngedate ya?" tanya Tobi dengan tampang polos *(Iya polos, wong mukanya ketutupan ama topeng lolipop)*

Sasori terkejut mendengar perkataan Tobi, ia melihat tangannya dan menatap dengan ekspresi horror.

"Ehhh? Sejak kapan gue gandengan ama elu Dei? Kok lu diem aja sih!" tanya Sasori sambil melepas tangannya secara kasar. Deidara cemberut gak rela genggamannya dilepas gitu aja.

"Ciiiee..ciiee.. Yang habis kencan diem-diem.. Udah sih ngomong aja. Kita sebagai teman ngedukung lu berdua kok" ucap Hidan dengan sotoy nya dan sok bijak.

"Benar apa kata Hidan, meskipun lu gay, kita tetap mau berteman ama lu kok" ucap Kisame yang menambah sotoy suasana lalu menghilang ke dapur.

"Hn.." siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi dengan trademark ala Uchihanya.

 **'Syukur deh kalo lu gay, jadi saingan gue berkurang, terus FG gue bertambah deh. Khu..khu..khu..'** inner Itachi. Sadarlah itachi, diluar sana lebih banyak FG yang fujoshi *(sotoy mode on)*

Mendengar perkataan teman-temannya yang salah paham Sasori kesal dan mendeathglare Deidara.

"Dei lu jangan diem aja dong! Bantu gue jelasin kek! Jangan bilang lu kesenengan gue gandeng" Ucap Sasori gusar.

"Danna berubah, gak kaya tadi ditaman ama dijalan, un" jawab Deidara yang memperkeruh keadaan, ia menyeringai pada Sasori.

"Ooo jadi kalian habis dari taman, ciieee... Ciiee... Ngapain aja tuh disana" tanya Kisame yang baru nongol dari dapur, lagi-lagi salah paham.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dipelipis Sasori "Urusai! Dei cepet masuk kamar! Gue udah gak tahan nih!" ucap Sasori ambigu yang makin memperkeruh keadaan. Ibarat aer, warnanya bukan lagi kuning, tapi coklat-coklat gimana gitu.

"Iya iya Danna, tapi bener ya nanti gantian, un. Jangan kaya kemaren, mentang-mentang udah enak langsung tidur gitu aja, un" Jawab Deidara yang kini ditatap penuh tanya dan pemikiran yang iya-iya oleh PeinKisaItaHidan, sedangkan Zetsu dan Tobi sedang asik bermain 'Memasak ibu'(?)

Deidara menurut dan masuk kekamar bersama Sasori *(Awww... Awww.. Mau pada ngapain tuuhh.. Sasori: Dasar otak mesum)*

"Psst..psst.. Elu pada sini dah" ajak Pein kepada penghuni diruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa sih Pein-sama? Tobi lagi asik maen nih, iya kan Zetsu-senpai?" tanya Tobi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Zetsu.

"Udah lo kesini aja! Susah amad sih! Kita mau ngebahas SasoDei nih!" Jawab Pein dengan berbisik-bisik. Mendengar nama kedua partnernya disebut, Tobi pun nurut, begitu pula dengan Zetsu.

Mereka kini berkumpul di dekat Tv dan membentuk lingkaran, kemudian yang dua jaga, terus sisanya membentuk barisan panjang seperti ular *(Plaakk! Pein: loe kira kita anak TeKa mau maen uler naga(to)?*

"Ada apaan sih leader nyuruh kita ngumpul gini?" Tanya Kisame sambil makan kwaci (masih inget kan di chap awal ada kwaci deket Tv)

"Eheemm.. Eheemm.. Tes tes 1 2 3.. Parabot.. Parabot... Pararabot.." Ucap Pein gaje yang tiba-tiba dilempar batu akik oleh Hidan.

"Nying! Ngapain sih lu lempar pala gue! Ntar kalo tuh batu rusak gimana! Ntar kalo gak bisa dijual di omelin Kakuzu lo!" Bentak Pein yang masih syok pasca agresi mendadak Hidan.

"Lagi lu ngomong yang bener apa Leader! Pake bawa-bawa parabot. Tapi ada sabit juga gak? Soalnya si Pedro a.k.a sabit kesayangan gue udah mulai karatan" Ucap Hidan yang awalnya bener, ujung-ujungnya gebleg juga (-_-)

"Eett dah elu Hidan, sama aja geblegnya. Ada baskom juga gak Leader? Soalnya si Britney ama Justin (a.k.a Ikan lele sodaranya Kisame) Aquariumnya retak gara-gara mereka berantem rebutan harta gono-gini(?) kemaren" Tanya Kisame yang nambah gak bener suasana.

"Senpai-senpai pada ngomongin apaan sih? Parabot itu bukannya band amerika yang nama vokalisnya Hayley william ya?" Tanya Tobi yang sedikit mendekati benar(?) "Itu Paramore Tobiii!" Ucap PeiKisaHidan kompak. Sedangkan Itachi lagi sibuk pake Krim Anti Jomblo(?)nya.

"Leader, maaf, kita mau bahas SasoDei apa Parabot apa Paramore ya?" Tanya Zetsu yang dari tadi pusing mendengar percakapan amad gaje teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kamar SasoDei "Ahh.. Iya.. Terus Dei-chan. Oouuhh.. Lebih ditekan lagi biar enak Dei-chan" Ucap Sasori dengan nada yang mencurigakan ditelinga PeinKisaItaHidan.

"Hn, sudah dimulai rupanya. Padahal hari masih siang" Ucap Itachi yang baru kedengeran suaranya.

"Wah iya iya! Sepertinya seru banget didalam sana. Kita intip yuk!" kalo ini perkataan Hidan yang udah mupeng mode on.

"Ini nih yang dari tadi mau gue omongin ama elu pada! Nyok kita intipin! Hehehehe" Seru Pein yang udah ngiler-ngiler bayangin adegan yang iya-iya.

"Senpai.. Senpai.. Kita kan gak boleh kepoin privasi orang. Tobi anak baek gak mau ikutan ahh" Ucap Tobi satu-satunya orang yang gak kepengaruh virus pervert.

"Ah lo gak asih deh Tob! Gak setia kawan lu ama kita-kita. Ya gak bro?" Tanya Kisame yang dijawab anggukan serempak oleh PeinItaHidan. Sedangkan Zetsu masih bimbang.

*(Kalo reader masih ingat chap 1 kemaren, kisame ama hidan kan yang paling heboh gara-gara liat Tobi nonton anime hentai, kenapa sekarang Tobi malah di ajak-ajak mesum ya?)*

"Gak mau ah senpai, Tobi gak mau ngintipin orang laen! Lagian Tobi udah tau kok mereka pada ngapain. Kan Tobi udah sering liat. Malah Tobi pernah ikutan juga. Enak sih, tapi agak sakit" Jelas Tobi ambigu dan membuat Genk Mesum(PeinKisaItaHidan) salah paham.

 **'Gila! Tobi diem-diem ternyata...'** Inner Itachi.

 **'Apaaa! Jadi Tobi udah pernah begituan ama mereka? Siapa Seme siapa Ukenya ya?'** Yang ini Inner Hidan.

 **'Tobi, ternyata kamu... Maafin senpai yang udah lalai ngejaga kamu'** Ini mah Innernya Kisame.

 **'Waaww jadi mereka suka maen Threesome tho.. Khu..khu..khu.. Besok-besok gue ikutan ahh'** Nah kalo ini udah pasti Innernya Pein si biang mesum.

Zetsu menatap heran pada keempat temannya tersebut. Itachi manggut-manggut, Hidan menyeringai, Kisame ekspresi melas, sedangkan Pein udah nosebleed. Pada aneh dan gak jelas kelakuan mereka.

"Zetsu-senpai, itu senpai-senpai pada kenapa ya? Apa Tobi salah ngomong ya?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"Entahlah Tobi, udah biarin aja. Kita maen boneka barbienya Sasori yuk." Ajak Zetsu antusias. Sedangkan Genk Mesum udah pada nempelin kuping didepan pintu kamar SasoDei, Itachi matanya udah merah, ngaktifin sharingannya.

*(niat amad broo ampe aktifin mangenkyou. Bukannya yang bisa dipake ngintip tuh Byakugan ya?

Itachi: Ini iritasi bego! Noh kesundul pierchingnya si Pein sialan gara-gara rebutin posisi uwenak bukan nguping!

Pein: Lah lagi elu dempet-dempetin gue mulu, ntar gue ketularan kriput jomblo lu lagi.

Hidan: woy jadi pada nguping kagak?)*

"Ssttt.. Pada diem apa! Ntar kita ketauan, Leader. Tuh coba dengerin suara mereka. Hihihi" Ucap Hidan dengan muka mupeng banget kaya Jiraiya. Pein dan Itachi dengan sigap nempelin kuping dan mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh

"Ahh Dei-chan,,, I-iya te-terus tekan lebih keras.. Aawww Sakit bego! Jangan digigit gitu" Ucap Sasori yang tadinya keenakan tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan(?)

"Lagi dari tadi manggil gue pake -chan, un! Pegel tahu tangan gue udab dari tadi, un! Dah gantian ah, un. Gue juga pengen diservice, un" ucap Deidara dengan menggerutu.

Didepan pintu Genk Mesum kita udah pada merah banget mukanya. **'Apa sih yang pada mereka lakuin didalem?'** pikir mereka serempak.

Sementara itu Konan dan Kakuzu tengah dalam perjalanan balik dari pasar. Konan udah gak sabar ingin menemui SasoDei mau ngelakuin wawancara exlusif(?) perihal ke-Yaoi-an mereka.

Sedangkan Kakuzu udah gak sabar upload foto-foto dan video nista tersebut ke Instagram, Path, Facebook, Twitter, bahkan Youtube. Tapi yang mau ngeliatnya harus transfer via rekening dulu (-_-)

 **TBC**

Sasori: Gue nista amad sih disini! Gue masih normal kelez

Deidara: Iya,un! Padahal gue udah seneng banget di fic yang satunya jadi laki TULEN. Gak asik lu thor!

Fuuyu: Resiko gue bayar mahal. Hahahaha~

Minna, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa (O_^) Kalo bisa kasih kritik & sarannya yang baik ya supaya bisa memotivasi Fuuyu dan bikin fic ini lebih greget. Terima kasih. Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo minna... Maaf Fuuyu baru update, kemaren-kemaren lagi sibuk di dunia lain(?) Hehehehe. Makasih ya buat yang udah review, Fuuyu seneng bisa lihat berbagai macam apresiasi teman-teman ^_^

Sekarang Fuuyu bales review dari teman-teman

\- _**Liana Zhafirna:**_ hehehe jelas mereka makin so sweet, kan udah Fuuyu kasih karbol(?) Kalo soal Kakashi, Fuuyu juga agak bingung. Dia sih ngakunya cewek ayo cowok juga ayo. #pletak! Digetok Kakashi# Iya mereka lagi pijit beneran kok, Hehehe. Wah kalo soal mesum mereka kan ditularin sama Pein #di Shinra Tensei ama Pein# Hahaha begitulah nasib SasoDei, fitnahnya tiada akhir. Arigatou Liana-chan :) Stay tune terus yaa (^_^)

\- _**Haekaldzeko:**_ Arigatou Haekaldzeko :) makasih ya reviewnya (^_^)

\- _**Rizkartika 1053:**_ Hehehe iya mereka makin sweet setelah Fuuyu cekokin kulit manggis(?) Kalo Kakashi dia cewek cowok hajar terus #di Raikiri Kakashi# Hati-hati, Itachi juga pernah jadi yaoi. Khu,,,khu,,khu,, #di amaterasu Itachi# Arigatou Rizka-chan ^_^ stay tune terus yaa.

\- _**Hinamori Hikari:**_ Hehehe gomen kalo SasoDei jadi nista. Soalnya mereka tuh pair yang greget gimana gitu. Kalo scene yang itu Fuuyu juga ikut deg-degan :P sayang banget adegannya gak sesuai harapan Fuuyu #Deidei: gimana sih, kan elu yang bikin cerita,un!# Nah kalo Kakashi kan ditularin ama Ero-sennin, Orochimaru gak(belum)ngajarin Kakasi #Fuuyu di telen Manda# trus Kakashi juga cewek cowok jalan terus(?) hehehe. Iya Hinamori-chan, mereka lagi pijit+kerokan beneran dikamar. Makasih ya udah review fic gaje fuuyu :P

Yap, terima kasih sudah bersedia memberikan reviewnya serta udah like dan favorite :) maaf banget ya kalo di chap ini nambah garingnya :( Fuuyu lagi mentok ide banget dan Fuuyu pengennya habisin kisah SasoDei di chap ini. Soalnya Fuuyu di demo sama anggota akatsuki lainnya yang udah minta bagian peran di chap selanjutnya (-_-)

Happy reading minna \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/

 **AKATSUKI DAY OFF**

 **Chapter 4: Ada apa dengan SasoDei part 3**

Didepan kamar SasoDei, genk mesum masih pada anteng ngupingin dari balik pintu. SasoDei sama sekali gak nyadar kalo mereka lagi di kupingin(?), secara para anggota genk mesum pada nyembunyiin chakranya jadi gak ketahuan.

Wajah mereka masih merah membara(?) sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan Zetsu dan Tobi tengah asik main boneka-boneka barbie koleksi Sasori di depan markas.

Sementara itu Konan+Kakuzu sudah hampir sampai dekat markas. "Oi, Kakuzu. Lu kesambet paan dari tadi ketawa-ketawa mulu?" tanya Konan yang heran ngeliat tingkah Kakuzu.

"Ah, gapapa Konan-san. Gue lagi bayangin duit yang bakal gue dapetin begitu foto dan video SasoDei terjual(?) Khuu..khuu..khuu.." Kakuzu tertawa nista. Konan cuma sweatdrop ngeliat rekan seorganisasinya mulai gila.

"Arzu, kau harus mati! Kau yang sudah menculik elif" ucap Tobi sambil membekap muka barbie yang dipegang Zetsu pake kolor dengan corak burung gagak. "Tidaaakkk! Jangan bunuh aku Rangga. Ini aku, Cinta" ucap Zetsu dengan penuh penghayatan (-_-)

Yah itu tadi dialog absurd Tobi+Zetsu yang lagi asik maen boneka. Ada yang nyadar gak sih tuh kolor punya siapa? Dari kejauhan Tobi melihat sosok berambut biru dan sosok bercadar sambil menenteng banyak kantong plastik.

"Konan nee-chaaann... Wah banyak banget belanjaannya nee-chan" sapa Tobi sambil berlari kearah mereka. "Iya Tobi-kun, lagi banyak diskon lhoo tadi dipasar. Oh iya ini ada lolipop bentuk kyubi buat Tobi-kun" ucap Konan dengan penuh rasa keibuan pada Tobi. Tobi girang bukan maen dikasih makanan kesukaannya.

"Eh iya, kalian kok pada diluar gini sih kaya anak ilang? Mana yang laen?" tanya Konan. "Mereka lagi pada asik nguping di kamar SasoDei tuh. Pada aneh kelakuannya" jawab Zetsu sambil membereskan property yang tadi dipake maen. "Oo.. Ternyata, mereka sudah mulai rupanya? Waahh.. Aku juga harus ikut!" ucap Konan dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

Mereka berempat masuk kedalam markas. Benar saja apa yang dibilang Zetsu. Tampak empat mahluk dengan warna rambut dan tinggi yang berbeda tengah asik nempelin kuping sambil desak-desakan didepan pintu kamar SasoDei. Melihat itu Konan dengan sangat antusias menghampiri mereka.

"Woy pada ngapain lo!" ucap Konan ngagetin genk mesum. Mereka pun latah berjamaah. "Ayam,,, ayam,, ayam,," latah Itachi.

"I love Jashin,,, I love Jashin,," latah Hidan.

"Kutang.. Kutang.. Eehh Ko-Konan-chan" latah Pein sambil nengok kearah Konan.

"Hm, lo gak ikutan latah Kisame" tanya konan.

"Emm gimana ya? Gue bingung mau latah apaan? Hehehe" jawab Kisame sambil senyum gaje.

"Konan-chan ada apa sih? Jangan ngagetin gitu apa. Hehehe" ucap Pein.

"Lhaa, kalian ini yang pada ngapain? Lagi pada kepoin SasoDei yaaa!" ucap Konan setengah teriak, pein spontan naro jari telunjuknya dibibir Konan #Ciieeee... Ciiiieeeee# Konan blushing.

"Simpan suara indahmu buat nanti malam sayang" ucap Pein yang bikin ambigu.

"Hoy,,, hoy,,, jangan bikin acara didalam acara Leader-sama" ucap Hidan sambil nyengir.

"Iya nih, nanti aja apa mesra-mesraannya. Sekarang fokus dulu ama yang ini" ucap Itachi sambil nunjuk pintu kamar SasoDei.

"Iya iya sirik aja lu, dasar jomblo ngenes!" ledek Pein, Itachi hendak mengaktifkan mengenkyounya tapi dicegah Kisame. "Eh udah udah. Jangan pada ribut dulu. Ini lagi seru-serunya tau!" ucap Kisame yang masih khusyuk nguping(?).

Mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menguping seperti semula. Kali ini personilnya nambah satu, yakni Konan. Doi mah seneng banget begitu tau ada yang yaoian, secara fujoshi akut.

"Dei-chan,, aarrgghh,, i-iya terus dei-chan,, oohhh.." ucap sasori yang terdengar keenakan(?) "udah keluar ya,un.. Yaudah gantian nih,un" ucap deidara. Didepan pintu genk mesum udah mikir yang gak karuan (-_-)

"Bentar ya Dei-chan, gue mau ke kamar mandi dulu. Dari tadi kebelet pipis gue" ucap Sasori sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Genk mesum sibuk kocar-kacir nyari tempat plus alibi biar gak ketauan.

"Krriiieettt..." terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Tampak Sasori keluar dengan memakai kemeja putih yang dikancing asal, tiga kancing paling atasnya terbuka. Sasori heran melihat tingkah aneh teman-temannya.

"Itachi-kun, rambut kamu bagus deh. Sering kesalon ya?" tanya Hidan niru iklan di tv.

"Ahh enggak kok, cuma pake lumpur ajah" jawab Itachi sambil ngibas-ngibasin rambutnya. Akibatnya kecoak-kecoak, kadal, bahkan cecurut pada mental keluar dari rambutnya(?)

 **'Njiirr salah nanya gue tadi. Amit-amit dah'** inner Hidan sambil ekspresi horror.

"Samehada, kamu udah makan belom hari ini? Kalo aku udah dong dari tadi makan kwaci" tanya Kisame gaje pada Samehada. Sang Samehada langsung nelen kepala Kisame bulet-bulet (-_-) Sementara tepat disudut ruangan tampak Konan yang sedang menindih Pein #Awww.. Aawww.. Aawwww :P#

 **'Duh kenapa posisi gue gini amad sih, bisa jadi fitnah nih'** inner Konan sambil blushing. **'Asik-asik rejeki mah gak kemana. Hehehehe. Posisinya pas banget nih(?)'** kalo ini udah pasti inner Pein. Jadi karena panik Konan gak sengaja keinjek jubah akatsukinya, nah si Pein pas banget lagi berdiri didepan Konan. Alhasil Konan pun jatoh tepat di atas badan Pein. #Suuiiitttt... Swiiiiwwww#

"Woy elu pada ada-ada aja dah kelakuannya. Eh Hidan jelas-jelas tuh jomblo keriput rambutnya udah kaya kebon binatang gitu pake lu bilang bagus. Hadeehh (-_-) Elu lagi Kisame, makanya punya saudara tuh diurusin yang bener. Hahahaha. Eheemm,,, eehheemm,,, masih siang woy. Kagak malu lu berdua pamer kemesuman(?) didepan umum?" ucap Sasori panjang, padat dan keras, eehh jelas :P

Para genk mesum hanya diam, gak mau jawab apalagi bantah.

"Sasoriii, lu lagi ngapain siihh,unnnn! Cepetan gue udah gak sabar nih,un" teriak Deidara dari dalam kamar. Mendengar teriakan Dei, Sasori buru-buru kekamar mandi yang ada disamping kamarnya. Sedangkan para genk mesum pada ancang-ancang nunggu situasi aman.

Setelah selesai buang air kecil, Sasori bergegas kekamar. Genk mesum dengan sigap langsung nempelin kuping ke pintu kamar SasoDei.

"Lama banget sih,un. Untung gue gak ketiduran,un. Ntar lu lari lagi dari tanggung jawab,un" cerocos Dei kesal.

"Iya maaf Deidei, soalnya tadi anak-anak pada aneh banget kelakuannya. Tumben-tumbenan mereka pada ngumpul disini" jelas Sasori.

"Oh gitu, ya udah cepetan. Dingin tau buka baju lama-lama,un" ucap Dei.

Setelah itu suara-suara aneh seperti Sasori tadi mulai terdengar, kali ini Deidara yang teriak-teriak heboh.

"Aww, pelan-pelan Danna,un... Sakit. Oohhh i-iya disitu,un... Enak,un" ucap Dei yang seperti keenakkan. Didepan pintu genk mesum udah pada nosebleed.

"Wah mereka kayaknya heboh banget ya didalam sana. Jadi penasaran" ucap Hidan dengan mupeng face. Akibat mereka pada heboh desak-desakkan dipintu, akhirnya...

"Gedebumm..." pintu kamar SasoDei pun rubuh plus tumpukan lima orang diatasnya. SasoDei sempat kaget dan hanya bengong melihat teman-temannya jatuh didepan mereka.

"Eheemm.. Lu pada lagi ngapain didepan kamar gue hah?!" tanya Sasori sambil wajah kesal. "Aduh gimana nih, gara-gara lu sih Hidan! Ah resek lu mah!" tuduh Kisame.

"Woy gue tanya lu pada ngapain didepan kamar gue ampe jebolin pintu segala!" tanya Sasori emosi. "I-itu, duh ma-maaf ya kita jadi ganggu acara lu berdua. Hehehe" jawab Hidan cengengesan+takut.

Sementara itu PeinKisaItaKonan sibuk saling tuduh-menuduh dan membuat riuh dikamar SasoDei. Dei mulai kesal karena giliran dia yang dipijitin malah ada gangguan.

"Dasar anak setan ya lo padaa! Bilang aja lo pada ngintipin gue ama Sasori kaaann! Dasar otak mesum lo semuanyaaaa! Kaaattsuuu..!" teriak Dei emosi sambil meledakkan bom disekeliling genk mesum.

Di ruang tv Zetsu dan Tobi sedang asik bermain boneka seperti tadi didepan markas. Sedangkan Kakuzu tengah asik posting foto-foto dan video SasoDei. Ternyata suara gaduh di Kamar SasoDei terdengar hingga ruang tv. #kamar SasoDei ada di lantai 2#

"Zetsu senpai, di atas kok ribut banget sih? Ada apa ya?" tanya Tobi. "Entahlah Tobi, mau liat kesana?" tanya Zetsu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Tobi. Sedangkan Kakuzu masih anteng dengan smartphonenya, belum nyadar pintu kamar jebol.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oohh jadi lu berdua lagi pijitan+kerokan thoo.. Hehehe" ujar Hidan.

"Hehe gomen gomen ya Deidei dan Sasori. Habisnya lu berdua mencurigakan sih" ujar Kisame.

"Hn.." ini sih siapa lagi kalo bukan Itachi.

"Eheemm,,, iya gue juga minta maaf udah salah paham ama lo berdua" ujar Pein.

Sedangkan Konan cuma cengengesan sambil julurin lidah+kasih tanda peace (V)

"Makanya, lu pada jadi orang jangan mesum aja yang dipikirin! Cuci sono otak lu. Gimana ini organisasi mau jalan kalo isinya kebanyakan orang mesum" tutur Sasori yang masih kesal.

"Bener apa kata Danna,un. Apa lagi lu Konan, lu kan cewek sendiri disini. Harusnya lu tuh ngajarin yang bener bukannya ikut-ikutan" omel Deidara. Konan cuma nunduk sambil pundung. Tobi dan Zetsu sudah sampai didepan kamar SasoDei, mereka heran melihat pintunya ilang(?).

"Senpai-senpai pada kenapa? Kok pintu kamarnya ilang? Ada maling ya?" tanya Tobi polos. "Wah iya, bisa gawat kalo Kakuzu-san tahu" ucap Zetsu. Genk mesum saling lirik-lirikan, baru sadar gimana kalo Kakuzu sampe tahu.

"Biarin aja, biar mereka ntar yang benerin nih kamar,un. Lagi pada kurang kerjaan ngintipin orang,un" jawab Dei. "Ooh jadi senpai-senpai beneran jadi ngintipin Sasori ama Deidara-senpai ya? Kan udah Tobi bilang ngintip itu gak baek senpai" jelas Tobi.

"Ah elu Tobi, orang tuh bilang kalo mereka lagi pijit+kerokan dikamar, jadi kan kita gak penasaran" keluh Pein. "Habisnya senpai kan gak tanya mereka lagi ngapain dikamar. Jadi Tobi gak bilang" jawab Tobi polos (-_-)

Tiba-tiba Kakuzu datang sambil ketawa-tawa gak jelas. "Khu,,,khu,,khu,,,khu,,, gak nyangka ya baru posting berapa menit udah banyak banget yang nge-like. Saldo di tabungan gue nambah nih. Khu,,,khu,,khu,," ucap Kakuzu. Yang laennya cuma bengong, gak ngerti maksud omongan rekannya.

"Ett beneran lu posting tuh video ama foto Kakuzu?" tanya Konan yang ngerti maksud Kakuzu. "Iyalah, demi duit apa sih yang gak? Hahaha" jawab Kakuzu. "Emangnya foto ama video apaan sih yang lu posting Kakuzu? Ampe banyak yang like gitu?" tanya Itachi yang baru kedengeran suaranya.

"Lu pada liat aja sendiri di instagram, fb, twitter, path, youtube, ama tumblr" jawab Kakuzu. Semua langsung buka smartphonenya dan ternyata... "Nyiiinngg sialan lo! Gue bukan maho gebleg! Parah lo bikin kaya beginian, pencemaran nama baik nih!" Sasori marah lantaran foto ama videonya di kasih judul 'The Sweet Yaoi in Akatsuki'

"Et dah nih rentenir bisa-bisanya lu jual temen sendiri kaya gini,un. Gue bukan lagi ciuman,un! Sasori tuh lagi tiupin mata gue gara-gara kemasukan daun(?)" jelas Deidara yang kesal juga. "Oh jadi kalian gak ciuman tho.. Hehehe gomen-gomen ^_^" ucap Konan yang udah salah paham dari awal.

"Oy Kakuzu! Lo kan udah ngejual tuh video nista gue ama Deidei, berarti gue dapet bagian dong. Secara tuh video ama foto fitnah" ucap Sasori. "Ih, gak bisa lah yaw. Kan gue yang posting, kenapa gue harus bagi dua tuh duit" bantah Kakuzu yang pelit ama soal duit.

Kakuzu hendak kabur namun Sasori lebih cepat menangkapnya dengan benang chakra. Sedangkan anggota akatsuki yang lain masih anteng liatin itu video nista. Pein membuka omongan "Woy lu berdua, nih video keliatan natural banget lhoo.. Bener-bener kayak orang lagi ciuman. Hehehehe. Lu berdua emang bakat jadi Yaoi, aduuhhh.." ucapan pein berhenti karena digetok pake hiruko ama Sasori.

"Haduuhh makanya besok-besok tuh liat yang bener dulu,un. Jadi gak bikin salah paham,un. Tapi gak apa-apa sih, lumayan gue bisa terkenal berkat nih video nista,un. Hahaha" ucap Dei yang membuat semuanya (-Kakuzu) sweatdrop berjamaah.

Sementara itu di desa Konoha pasca postingan foto dan video nista SasoDei..

"Apaaaa? Jadi Sasori beneran punya hubungan sama Deidara?" tanya Ino terkejut. "Tuh bener kan apa kata gue, gak salah gue nolak Sasori waktu dulu" ucap Sakura. "Bisa aja Sasori belok gara-gara ditolak elu Sakura" ujar Ten-ten.

"Saso-chan, kenapa aku gak kenal kamu dari dulu sih? Kamu tuh lebih kawaii dimataku. Kamu itu lebih sexy daripada..." guman Sasuke yang ternyata didengar Sakura. "Apa kamu bilang Sasukee! Shaanarooo!" teriak Sakura sambil meninju sasuke hingga mental ke otogakure.

"Sasori-kun, pantas saja dikau meninggalkanku, rambutnya lebih indah dariku, tubuhnya juga lebih sexy dariku.." ucap Orochimaru sambil galau(-_-) "Dan pastinya Deidara lebih manis dan imut-imut dari pada..." ucap Kabuto terputus karena di deathglare Orochimaru. "Ngomong lagi, gue jadiin makanan Manda lu Kabuto-kun" ucap Orochimaru sambil senyum mengerikan.

"Hn,,, Deidara.. You are my next target. Khu,,,khu,,,khu,,," ucap Kakashi.

 **TBC**

Endingnya gaje ya? Maaf ya minna (-_-)Fuuyu lagi mentok banget soalnya. Kucingnya Fuuyu yang biasanya nemenin Fuuyu meninggal dunia :'( hiks..hiks.. #apa hubungannya?# Terima kasih banyak ya yang masih bersedia membaca fic gaje ini. Ditunggu reviewnya ya minna. Jaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo Minna.. Akhirnya Fuuyu bisa update cepat. Terima kasih ya buat reviewer yang udah setia memberikan tanggapan2 serunya ^_^ Terima kasih juga yang udah follow dan favorite fic fuuyu yang aneh ini.

\- _**Koshiro Seijuro:**_ hehehe fic nya emang rada-rada belok. Tapi hati Fuuyu gak kok(?) #siapa yg nanya?# makasih ya udah review dan stay tune :)

\- _**Rizkartika 1053:**_ haha itu ide terlintas gitu aja Rizka-chan :D iya disini banyak yang belum kembali ke jalan lurus(?) nanti Fuuyu coba kasih pencerahan buat mereka. Yah Pein mah gitu orangnya, Kakuzu lagi seneng dapet duit banyak jadi gak nyadar dia. Makasih ya udah review dan stay tune terus. Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^

- _ **Hinamori Hikari:**_ haha itu ide teraneh yang pernah terlintas. Tenang Hinamori-chan, Fuuyu jamin di chap depan mereka kembali ke jalan yang lurus(?) yah begitulah akatsuki wong leadernya aja mesum #digetok pake majalah pleiboi# Kakuzu: yang penting duitduitduit# Yah itulah Kakuzu dimana ada duit disitu ada Kakuzu(?) Makasih ya udah review dan stay tune terus ^_^ Arigatou gozaimasu

\- _**Liana Zhafirna:**_ hehehe mereka lagi kena virus siput belok(?) tapi tenang, fuuyu akan membuat mereka kembali lurus(?) wah Kakashi sensei banyak penggemarnya ya. Kalo Liana mau nanti saya coba jodoin, tapi ada uang cemilannya yaaa ^_^ #Kakuzu: itu baru murid gue. Hahaha# soal foto fuuyu juga penasaran cz gak dibisa di unduh/dilihat kalo belom bayar (-_-) ya ampun pasti sedih banget ya :'( yuk kita galau bareng(?) Oo iya jadi bisa sharing2 nanti lewat PM :) Makasih ya udah review dan stay tune terus. Arigatou Gozaimasu

 **AKATSUKI DAY OFF**

 **Chapter 5: Menjadi Ayah? Part 1**

Setelah insiden SasoDei, member akatsuki kembali menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Konan memasak makan, Kakuzu sibuk menghitung uang-uangnya, Itachi sibuk luluran+creambath(?), Hidan sibuk dengan ritual Jashinnya, Sasori memandikan barbie-barbienya(?), Deidara membuat bom tanah liat dengan bentuk love(?) dan Pein sibuk ngumpetin 'majalah-majalah' nya.

Lantas kemanakah trio ajaib Akatsuki tersebut? Rupanya mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman Konoha yang berada di dekat pasar. Mereka ingin melihat festival yang baru dimulai hari ini dalam rangka ulang tahun Konoha yang ke-85th #anggap aja usianya segitu ya#

Disana stand-stand makanan, pakaian dan aksesoris sudah berjejer rapi dan terlihat mulai dipadati pengunjung. Selain itu disana juga ada aneka stand permainan seperti memancing ikan, lempar bola, sasaran tembak,dll.

Bahkan ada juga yang menjual hewan-hewan lucu seperti ikan, hamster, kucing, anjing, ular(?), burung, ayam, bebek, kambing, kerbau, sapi, domba,,, #stoooppp! Itu festival atau peternakan hewan# lupakan 4 hewan terakhir. Bisa diperkirakan acara akan sangat meriah nanti malam karena akan ada bintang tamu yang mengisi acara tersebut.

"Senpai, nanti malam kita kesini lagi yuk ngeliat konsernya ^_^ , Tobi penasaran siapa bintang tamunya" ucap Tobi dengan girang. "Iya Tobi, yang lain pasti bakal senang kita ajak kesini, benarkan Kisame-kun?" jawab sekaligus tanya Zetsu.

"Tentu saja, tapi yang jadi masalah noh si bendahara pelit bin merki. Doi pasti gak mau ke acara beginian" jawab Kisame. Mereka bertiga diam dengan wajah lesu, melas, jongkok dipojokan dengan tangan menengadah.

"Ya ampun, siang-siang gini kok udah ada pengemis aja. Mana melas+lusuh banget mukanya. Ya sudah aku kasih 9.000 biar bisa dibagi tiga" ucap pria yang diketahui bernama Ebisu sambil memberikan uang kepada mereka.

Setelah melangkah cukup jauh, Ebisu seperti mengingat sesuatu "Perasaan jubah yang mereka pake gak asing deh? Tapi pernah liat dimana ya? Hah pengemis jaman sekarang udah ngerti mode" ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Merasa ada sesuatu ditangannya trio ajaib yang sedari tadi menunduk murung langsung melihat tangannya. "Senpai, orang itu baik banget ya ngasih kita duit. Padahal dia kan gak kenal kita" ucap Tobi dengan bingung.

"Iya juga ya, AAastagaa! Pantes aja kita dikasih duit, orang ngirain kita pengemis tau! Kalo leader ampe tau bisa gawat ini!" ucap Zetsu histeris. "Lagi ngapain sih kita pake jongkok masal gini dipojokan pula. Udah ah kita cabut yuk, malu tau" ujar Kisame sambil berdiri.

Trio ajaib pun melanjutkan perjalanannya melihat-lihat stand-stand yang ada. Pertama mereka menghampiri stand dango, kemudian stand jus buah(?), lalu stand kerupuk beras. Mereka terlihat sangat antusias ketika tiba ditempat penjualan hewan-hewan lucu. Mata mereka berubah menjadi love-love warna pink melihat keindahan mahluk imut tersebut.

"Huwaahh senpai senpai Tobi mau yang itu, boleh ya senpai. Ya ya ya ya" rengek Tobi. "Iya gue mau ikan maskoki yang itu ahh, cantik banget" ujar Kisame. "Emangnya kita dibolehin nambah koleksi peliharaan lagi? Dimarkas kan udah britney ama justin Kisame-kun" ucap Zetsu yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh genjutsu(?) mahluk-mahluk kawaii tersebut.

"Tobi yakin pasti Leader ngebolehin kok, Tobi kan anak baek ^_^" ucap Tobi yang memang paling dimanja diantara Akatsuki lainnya. "Iya pasti boleh kok, lagian britney ama justin kan udah cerai jadi salah satu dari mereka bakal pergi dari markas(?)" jawab Kisame yang cukup aneh. #masih inget kan di chap 1 ikannya kisame namanya britney and justin#

Zetsu tidak mau berkomentar, ia hanya menganggkat bahu sambil berkata 'terserah' pada Kisame dan Tobi. Tobi langsung membeli seekor anak kucing berwarna kuning putih sedangkan Kisame membeli ikan maskoki berwarna orange silver. Setelah membeli hewan-hewan tersebut, mereka kembali kemarkas untuk memberi tau festival pada yang lainnya.

Setibanya dimarkas trio ajaib langsung disambut berbagai macam makanan yang telah tersaji di meja makan. Ada capcay, ebi furai, chicken teriyaki, sup miso dan ikan bakar. Semuanya telah bersiap untuk makan. Hanya Kisame yang terlihat sedih ketika melihat saudara satu ras nya menjadi hidangan dimeja.

"Eh kalian datang tepat pada waktunya. Oh ya pada habis dari mana?" ucap Konan menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Kita dari taman lhoo Konan-nee. Nanti malam kita kesana yaa. Ada festival lho, terus bakal ada bintang tamu juga yang ngisi acara. Pasti seru deh" ucap Tobi sangat antusias.

Konan manggut-manggut, tertarik dengan apa yang Tobi bilang. "Wah ide bagus tuh. Tapi kok gue gak tau ya? Padahal kan gue habis dari sana tadi pagi?" tanya Konan entah pada siapa. Mendengar hal tersebut semua yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, kini mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan ehh,, pada trio ajaib+Konan.

"Bener juga ya Danna,un. Tadi pagi kita kan habis dari sana,un. Koq gue gak ngeh ya,un?" tanya Deidara. "Itu sih elu nya aja yang asik maenin tanah liat. Gue sih udah tau. Tadinya gue mau bilang soal ini ama elu pada, tapi tadi lu orang ngeselin jadi gue diem aja deh. Malah gue berencana pergi sendiri kesana" ucap Sasori cuek.

"Yaelah elu masih ngambek aja Sasori. Tega lu kalo ampe kesana sendirian, gak setia kawan itu namanya. Jashin tuh ngajarin kita buat setia kawan. Betul tidak?" ceramah hidan mengikuti gaya Aa Jym. "Tidaaakkkk" jawab mereka sangat kompak. Hidan pundung dimeja makan(?) dan langsung disambit kertas oleh Konan.

"Ya udah ntar malem kita kesana aja, lumayan lah buat refreshing. Ngomong-ngomong lu bisa tau disana ada festival dari mana?" tanya Pein pada trio ajaib. "Tau dari socmed laahhh.. Buat apa punya smartphone gethoo" jawab Tobi songong. "Iya leader-sama, udah ada kok postingannya di instagram, path, twitter dan fb. Beritanya langsung dari Godaime Hokage lhoo" jelas Zetsu.

Pein langsung membuka smartphonenya, menyadari betapa kudetnya dia. Dan benar saja yang dikatakan Zetsu, disana tampak foto Tsunade dengan baju yang menampakkan belahan dadanya sambil berpose nungging dengan mata mengedip+bibir manyun+jari membentuk peace (V). Pein langsung nosebleed melihat gambar tersebut.

Konan yang menyadari ekspressi Pein langsung menggetok kepalanya dengan bongkahan batu giok yang entah kapan udah tersedia disana. #ini siapa dah yang kolektor batu di akatsuki?# Kakuzu teriak histeris "Konan, jangan siksa batu gue! Susah payah gue nyolong tuh batu dari Aceh" rupanya si mata duitan thoo yang empunya batu-batuan disana.

"Sejak kapan lu jadi kolektor batu? Kapan juga lu pergi ke Aceh?" tanya Hidan pada partnernya. "Sejak gue gak sengaja mampir ke Indonesia Tujuh bulan yang lalu. Disana harga batu bisa mahal. Khu,,,khu,,,khu,,," jawab Kakuzu. Hidan nampak bingung dan kembali bertanya "Yang bener lu ke Aceh apa ke Indonesia sih?"

"Aceh itu ada di Indonesia. Kaya Konoha yang ada di Jepang" jawab Itachi satu-satunya yang jenius disana. Semua manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Itachi. "Wah Itachi memang jenius ya, bangga gue punya partner jenius kaya gini" puji Kisame sambil memeluk Itachi. "Hn, Uchiha gethoo" jawab Itachi dengan gaya sombongnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara "kresseekk...kresseekkk.. Miaaww.. Miaaww"

Semua mata mengarah pada kantong yang ada ditangan Tobi. Tobi yang dipandangi pun segera membuka kantung tersebut. "Hime-chan kamu laper ya? Tunggu bentar lagi ya, nanti ayah bikinin makanan buat Hime ^_^" ucap Tobi sambil mengelus kepala anak kucing tersebut.

"Tobi, dapet dari mana tuh kucing? Memangnya udah dibolehin ama leader?" tanya Hidan yang nampak gemas melihatnya. "Boleh kan yah leader. Boleh ya ya ya ya" bujuk(paksa) Tobi pada sang leader. Pein terlihat berpikir sejenak "Boleh, asal kamu harus mengurusnya dengan baik Tobi, kalo tuh anak kucing bikin rusuh/ganggu member lain, terpaksa tuh kucing harus dibuang"

Tobi terlihat lesu tapi tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. "Tentu saja leader! Tobi kan anak baik. Tobi pasti ngerawat Hime-chan dengan baik, iya kan Hime?" tanya tobi dan dijawab "miaw" oleh kucing imut tersebut. Padahal belum ada sehari tapi mereka sudah terlihat kompak(?)

"Kyaaa Tobi-kun sini pinjam Hime ya. Lucu banget sih kamu, sekarang panggil aku 'papa' ya" ucap Hidan OOC banget dan lagi-lagi dijawab "miaw miaw" oleh Hime. Hidan tertawa bahagia seolah kucing itu benar-benar anaknya(-_-) Akatsuki yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat acara 'jalinan kasih' live show tersebut.

"Minna sekarang kita makan yuk, nanti keburu dingin. Oh iya Tobi, kasih makan juga Hime nya" ucap Konan sambil membawa beberapa piring dan sendok ke meja makan. Tobi dengan sigap mengambil mangkuk plastik dan mengisinya dengan makanan kucing yang tadi dibelinya. Setelah itu ia ikut bergabung di meja makan dengan yang lain.

"Ittadakimasu..." ucap mereka serempak.

Selesai makan mereka bersantai sejenak diruang tv, nampaknya Akatsuki senang dengan kehadiran Hime, apalagi Hime bisa dibilang kucing yang cukup pintar. "Hidan gantian,un. Gue juga mau main sama Hime,un. Hime sayang come to Daddy,un" ucap Deidara sok inggris. Hime terlihat berontak dari gendongan Hidan.

"Ah elu, ngerusak Quality Time gue ama Hime aja" ujar Hidan ngambek. Itachi diam-diam memperhatikan Dei yang sedang menggendong dan sesekali mencium hidung Hime. Menyadari rekannya diperhatikan dengan ekspressi mencurigakan, Sasori menghampiri Itachi. #Ciiiee... Ciiiee abang Sasori cemburu nih yeee#

"Ngapain lu liatinnya ampe gitu banget? Kalo mau main sama Hime ngomong aja sih, gak usah gengsi gitu. Nanti malam gue juga mau adopsi anak ah. Seenggaknya biarpun gak punya pasangan, tapi masih punya 'anak' walaupun adopsi" tutur Sasori yang malah curhat. Itachi merespon Sasori.

"Gue dulu pernah punya kucing, malah keluarga gue memang berurusan sama kucing. Lu tau lah Uchiha. Dulu gue ama Sasuke selalu berlomba mengumpulkan jejak kaki kucing. Tapi sekarang Sasuke,,, hiks,,, hiks,,," Itachi juga malah curhat ampe nangis gitu, kenapa ya si abang? Sasori mencoba menenangkan Itachi dengan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. #Kyaaaa... ItaSaso#

"Udah bro sabar, gue ngerti kok. Gue yakin dia udah insaf. Sekarang kan dia pacaran sama Sakura. Jadi gue yakin dia udah kembali ke jalan yang lurus" nasehat Sasori sok bijak meski dalem hati ngilu-ngilu gimana gitu. #Sasuke: kenapa gue jadi homo sih disini! Vangkeee luu, uhuuukk, uhuukkk. Fuuyu: hahahaha makan tuh sneaker bukan snikers yaa#

"Iya, thank's ya broo. You're da real MVP(?) nanti gue juga mau adopsi 'anak' ah. Biar tiap pulang dari misi ada yang bikin gue tetap senyum" ucap Itachi bersungguh-sungguh.

 **TBC**

Kira-kira hewan apakah yang akan diadopsi oleh duo galau? Akankah member Akatsuki yang lain turut melakukan adopsi juga? Siapakah bintang tamu di acara festival nanti? Saksikan setiap updateannya bersama 'siluet'.

Hidan: ngomong apa sih mbak?

Fuuyu: sejak kapan gue nikah ama mas lu? Gue maunya nikah sama elu ^_^

All Akatsuki: wattdafuuggg!

Konan+Pein: Kok dialog kita dikit sih?

Kisame+Zetsu: Iya kita juga

Itach+Sasori : Kita juga cuma dikit keless

Fuuyu: Tenang tenang masih ada chapter depan buat kalian #senyum ala duo ijo#

Jangan hiraukan dialog absurd diatas. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya ^•^

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa. Jaa~


	6. Chapter 6

AKATSUKI DAY OFF

Chapter 6: Jones, Salah paham dan Deidara?

Suasana markas Akatsuki disore hari, yang sebelumnya ramai kini tampak lebih ramai lagi dimeriahkan oleh Hime si kucing cantik dan pintar anaknya Tobi walaupun Hidan+Dei ngotot ingin mendapat hak asuh juga dari Tobi tapi ia hanya memberi waktu 2jam saja pada mereka.

"Hidan, gantian,un! Udah 2 jam tau,un. Giliran gue maen ama Hime,un" ucap Dei kesal karena Hidan pura-pura gak dengerin protesan Dei. Merasa diacuhkan Dei pun mengadu pada seme ehh partnernya

"Danna, Hidan nakal,un. Dia gak mau kasih Hime,un. Danna jangan diem aja dong,un" rengek Dei yang membuat bobo cantik Sasori terusik. Akhirnya mau gak mau Sasori bangkit dan menghampiri Hidan sambil menampakkan ekspresi bete,

"Woy Hidan, jatah lo ngasuh si Hime kan udah abiz dari 15 menit yang lalu. Gantian sana ama uke gu eh,, si Deidei tuh maksud gue. Pegel kuping gue denger dia ngerengekin tuh anak kucing" ucap Sasori

 **'kalo ngerengek ngerebutin gue sih gak masalah, malah seneng gue'** tambahnya dalam hati.

Hidan masih saja asik ngelitikin Hime "Nggak mau ah,, eeh i-iya ini Hime nya. Hime sana maen sama si banci eeh.. Daddy iya Daddy" ucap Hidan yang ketakutan lantaran diancam pake boneka santet (-_-)

Deidara akhirnya bisa bermain dengan 'anaknya' setelah menunggu proses hak asuh(?) yang cukup rumit.

"Makasih ya Danna,un. Hime bilang makasih juga sama Papi, un(?)" ucap Dei pada Hime. "Miaw.. Miaaww.." Hime mengeong sambil menjilat pipi Sasori. Sasori langsung blushing, entah karena malu atau geli atau karena mereka terlihat seperti,, (uhuukk) ayah, ibu dan anak(?)

"Hei sudah sudah Hime, un. Liat Papimu blushing tuh, un.. Yuk kita main di teras sama Zetsu Oji-san, un". Dei pun pergi meninggalkan ruang tv dan Sasori.

Selepas Dei pergi meninggalkan ruang tv, datanglah pasangan PeinKonan serta Kisame sambil membicarakan sesuatu. #BTW, kisame jadi obat nyamuk ya? Hahaha#

"Hey nanti malam kita jadi kan ke festival bareng-bareng? Katanya ada artis dari luar lhoo. Jadi pengen liat" ucap Konan yang membayangkan One Direction atau Super Junior manggung disana (-_-)

"Iya kita jam 7 nanti kesana kok Konan-chan. Pasti bakal meriah banget deh" jawab Pein sambil bayangin Duo Serigala atau Trio Macan atau Julia Perez yang manggung disana (-_-)

"Yah semoga artisnya gak ngecewain kaya yang udah-udah. Masa si bangkotan jinchuriki hachibi yang jadi bintang tamu. Mana lagu ama suaranya gak karuan banget lagi. Huh heran deh ama yang demen tuh lagu" keluh Kisame sambil membayangkan Cita Citata yang lagi manggung pake baju ala mermaid(-_-)

"Kalo gue sih berharap Lady Gaga yang bakal jadi bintang tamunya nanti. Gak nyangka ada juga penganut Jashin yang ngetop kaya beliau. Lagu-lagunya juga inspiratif banget buat kami Kaum Jashin" ucap Hidan dengan mata berkaca-kaca (-_-)

Semua yang ada diruang tv sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Hidan yang gak jelas.

"Woy siapa bilang Lady Gaga penganut Jashin? Ngaku-ngakuin aja lu. Mending kaya gue dong ngefans ama girl band-girl band korea. Pada cakep-cakep banget dah kaya boneka barbie. Kalo aja mereka mau gue bikin jadi salah satu kugutsu gue" tutur Sasori yang membuat anggota Akatsuki lainnya segera mundur tiga langkah sambil memberi tatapan horror lantaran ngeri.

 **'Ett nih bocah sadisnya kagak ilang-ilang dah, dari pada dijadiin kugutsu, mending gue jadiin bini. Khu,,,khu,,,khu,,,'** inner siapa lagi kalo bukan Pein.

 **'Heh nih setan merah kagak jauh-jauh dari boneka ya pikirannya. Dari pada dijadiin kugutsu, mending gue jadiin pengikut Jashin biar bisa narik banyak peminat'** ini sih innernya Hidan yang lagi mode misionaris.

"Woy pada mikir apaan lu ampe senyum-senyum gaje gitu dah! Pein, cuci piring sana! Giliran elu yang nyuci piring" ucap Konan emosi, dia udah paham banget ama kelakuan pacar ter(nista)cintanya.

Pein menurut, dari pada terjadi perang dunia shinobi ke-4, ntar dia dihukum ama mbah Madara lantaran bikin perang duluan.

Lalu kemanakah sang keriput mempesona? #Itachi: ett sialan lu, yang cakepan apa kalo ngasih julukan!# Oh rupanya dia sedang duduk di dekat taman kecil milik Zetsu sambil metik gitar. Itachi terlihat sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Sudah terlalu lama sendiri.. Sudah terlalu asik sendiri.. Lama tak ada yang menemani.. Sudah terlalu asik sendiri..." itulah nyanyian sang Jones Akatsuki. Yah begitulah nasib Uchiha, kalo ganteng banget pasti jadi Jones. #Di amaterasu Itachi#

"Ciieee... Ciiieee... Yang Jones.. Yang Jones.. Hahahaha" Ucap Hidan tiba-tiba nongol sambil bawa si pedro a.k.a sabit kesayangannya, jangan lupa jubah yang dibuka sampai mempertontonkan dada sexy nya.

Itachi udah sharingan mode on, Hidan masih ketawa-ketawa gak jelas. "Mau bajak sawah dimana lu?" tanya (ledek) Itachi sinis. Hidan gak diterima dibilang gitu, padahal itu udah style terkeren menurutnya.

"Sialan lu Itachi. Jones tuh beda ya, kaya ada pait-paitnya liat orang mau ngapel. Hahaha" ledek Hidan. "Cih. Emang mau ngapelin siapa lu? Manusia bukan? Pasti bukan cewek. Hahaha secara muka luh tuh muka uke banget. Hahaha" ledek balik Itachi.

Hidan udah kesel tapi dia tahan emosinya, dia gak mau make up nya sampe luntur gara-gara ngeladenin Itachi. #Lhaa.. Yang ngeledekin duluan siapa coba?# "Sirik aja lu. Lu gak tau kan gue pacaran ama Yugito. Hahaha. Emang jodoh tuh gak kemana ya. Udah dulu ya, bebep gue pasti udah nunggu. Selamat berjones ria Itachi-kun"

Terjadi perubahan latar belakang yang cukup mencolok disini. Hidan dengan latar bunga-bunga bermekaran, sedangkan itachi dengan latar kelabu, gersang+angin+jerami yang bergulung-gulung ditiup angin.

"Tousan, Kaasan, apa salah Itachi sampe Jones begini? Padahal gue normal dan lebih keren dibanding Sasuke. Hiks... Hiks..." whaattt! Itachi nangis saudara-saudara. Mungkin pengaruh buruk dari sinetron yang biasa ditontonnya sama Konan, jadinya Itachi suka ngedrama gaje.

"Itachi, kenapa lu? Siapa yang bikin elu gini?! Sini bilang ke gue! Biar gue hajar tuh orang! Cup cup cup anak ganteng gak boleh sedih lagi ya..." ucap Konan yang kaget liat Itachi bercucuran air mata+ingus dimana-dimana(?) naluri keibuannya pun bangkit.

"Aku gak nangis kok..(sroott,,, sroott) aku juga gak sedih kok bunda (hiks.. Srooott.. Sroott)" jawab Itachi yang jelas-jelas nangis tapi masih sok cool. Konan sweatdrop liat kelakuan temannya. Konan pun mendekati Itachi lalu merangkulnya sambil nepuk-nepukin punggungnya. #Wuuiiihhhh Itachi MODUS!#

"Udah udah.. Gak apa-apa Itachi-kun. Jangan sedih lagi ya, kan ada bunda peri disini. Sekarang cerita sama bunda peri ya" ucap Konan sambil menirukan gaya ibu peri (itu lhoo muncul sayap dipunggungnya dari jutsu kertasnya).

"Hidan tadi pergi, katanya mau ngapelin si Yugito. Aku kesel bunda peri, padahal gantengan aku dibandingin si klimis sesat itu! (Srooott,,, srrooott)" curhat Itachi sambil senderan di bahu Konan.

"Oo seperti itu. Tenang aja Itachi-kun, ntar malam kan kita mau mejeng. Siapa tau kamu ketemu cewek lebih cantik disana. Percaya deh sama bunda peri" hibur Konan sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Itachi. #ini mah sama aja, Konannya juga curi-curi kesempatan (-_-)#

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasori dan Kisame ngintipin mereka dari dalam markas. Bahkan mereka sempat memfoto adegan tersebut (berhubung SasoKisa ngintip dari markas, jadi yang difoto tampak belakangnya doang).

"Itachi, gak nyangka gue. Jadi selama ini elu..." ucap Kisame rada kesel(?). Lho kesel kenapa coba?

"Hah Itachi,,, Itachi. Gue tau lo jones dan pengen banget punya pacar, tapi gak nikung temen juga keles" komentar Sasori rada kesel juga, soalnya doi diem-diem naksir Konan juga rupanya pemirsa.

Lalu muncul Pein yang baru selesai nyuci piring 3 tumpuk. Ia heran melihat Sasori dan Kisame lagi asik ngeliatin sesuatu. Maka didekatilah mereka oleh Pein. "Woy lagi pada ngapain lu? Anteng banget keliatannya?" tanya Pein membuat kaget Sasori dan Kisame. Mereka bingung gimana jelasinnya ke Pein.

"Ett dah lu gue tanya pada diem aja. Ada apaan sih emangnya?" Pein pun melihat kearah mereka tadi ngintip, dan ternyata! "K-Konan,,, Itachi konoyarou! Shinra tensei!" Pein ngeluarin jurusnya dan menyeret Itachi. Itachi yang lagi anteng pun kaget.

Terseretlah Itachi hingga kedalam markas. Tobi yang baru nongol entah dari mana, kaget melihat Itachi ditarik pake Shinra Tensei. "Senpai senpai, Itachi-senpai kenapa? Kok sampe digituin sama leader?" tanya Tobi pada Sasori dan Kisame.

"Udah liat aja Tobi, ntar juga tau" jawab Sasori cuek.

Itachi sudah hampir mendekati Pein tapi naas.. Maksud Pein mau mencekik Itachi begitu sampai dihadapannya tapi tiba-tiba tangannya pegel lantaran habis nyuci piring tiga tumpuk. Alhasil inilah yang terjadi.

"Whaattt daffuqq!" seru Kisame

"Oh my barbie" ucap Sasori

"Huwaaa mata Tobi... mata Tobi terkontaminasi yaoi! Huwaaa..." teriak Tobi sambil nangis gaje.

Konan segera masuk ke markas, khawatir Itachi bakal dihajar sama Pein. Tapi kenyataan tak sesuai dugaan. Didepan matanya Pein malah melakukan hal nista dengan Itachi. "Pein-kun, kamu... kamu.. Hiks,,, aku minta pulangin aku ke orang tuaku sekarang juga. Hiks,, hiks,,," ucap Konan dengan drama gajenya.

Jadi begini ilustrasinya. Karena tangan Pein mendadak pegal akibat nyuci piring segitu banyaknya+Itachi yang berontak selama di Shinra Tensei,, Pein gak fokus dan dia gak sadar kalo jarak Itachi udah dekat. Begitu Pein mau ngelanjutin acara tarik-tarikannya Itachi udah ada didepannya.

Dan terjadilah hal nista tersebut. Bibir Pein dan bibir Itachi tanpa disengaja saling menempel satu sama lain. Kakuzu yang entah dari mana sudah asik mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan ponselnya. "Hari ini rejeki nomplok banget ya! Rejeki anak soleh begini nih" tutur Kakuzu.

Setelah loading selama hampir 1 menit, mereka baru sadar dengan keadaan tersebut. "Nyiing! Amit-amit bibir gue yang suci ini dikontaminasi ama keriput jones! Oh Jashin, jangan sampe kutukan si kriput nular ke gue!" teriak Pein histeris. Itachi gak terima dikata-katain sama Pein.

"Eh biang tindik, lo kira gue juga sudi ketempelan bibir nista elu! Lagi tadi siapa yang segitu nafsunya narik-narik gue pake Shinra Tensei segala?! Sasuke maafin anikimu dulu udah ngeledekin kamu. Sekarang aniki ngerti apa yang kamu rasain" ucap Itachi sempet-sempetnya curhat.

(AN: masih ingat kan kejadian 'accidental kiss' Naruto sama Sasuke? Habis kejadian itu ceritanya sasuke langsung curhat sama Itachi, tapi malah diledekin habis-habisan)

"Konan please, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu. Ini semua kecelakaan. Coba aja tanya sama mereka (SasoKisaTobi) yang jadi saksi mata" ucap Pein dengan melas lantaran Konan minta talak(?)

Satu jam kemudian muncullah Deidara sambil gendong Hime dan Zetsu sambil gak bawa apa-apa alias tangan kosong (-_-) mereka heran melihat situasi yang cukup rumit tersebut. Tapi Dei tidak ambil pusing. Ia segera menghampiri Tobi yang asik mainin boneka punya Sasori.

"Tobi nih Hime gue balikin, un. Gue mau siap-siap ke festival ah, un" ucap Dei sambil ngasih Hime lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Woy pada jadi gak nih ke festival? Buruan pada siap-siap. Udah jam 6 nih" seru Zetsu mengingatkan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya.

Alhasil adegan rebutan kamar mandi pun terjadi. "Dei lu mandi lama amad dah! Kalo mau fa*-fa* ntar malem aja" teriak Sasori yang emang paling gak suka menunggu sesuai prinsip miliknya. "Apaan sih, un! Fitnah aja lu, un! Ada juga elu diem-diem didalem Hiruko suka fa*-fa*, un!" jawab Dei sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat itu Dei pake handuk dipinggang dan handuk satunya disampirkan disekeliling bahunya. Sisa-sisa air masih menetes dirambutnya. Konan, Itachi dan Sasori yang ngantri didepan kamar mandi langsung pada nosebleed(?)

 **'Gila, si Deidei sexy juga kalo kaya gitu. Lebih hot dari pada Geliga(?) eh Pein-kun maksudnya'** inner Konan

 **'Kami-sama, mahluk didepan gue ini jenis kelaminnya apa sih? Bisa sexy kaya gini! Pantesan Otouto gue belok(?)'** inner Itachi yang mulai error otaknya (-_-)

 **'Ini baru uke idaman gue, eh enggak-enggak! Gue normal, gue normal!'** inner Sasori yang lagi konflik batin.

Deidara heran melihat reaksi teman-temannya yang nosebleed berjamaah. Dia pun sadar penyebab kegajean tersebut setelah loading beberapa menit.

"Hoy, hoy. Pada terpesona ya sama kesexy-an tubuh gue, un. Hehehe. Tapi maaf ya, un. Gue udah ada yang punya, un" ucap Deidara dengan pedenya.

"Ya harus gue akuin, lu lebih sexy dari pada si biang tindik itu" jawab Konan yang langsung berubah jadi cuex face.

"Haaa, sejak kapan lu punya pacar?! Kok baru denger dah? Pacar lu cewek apa cowok?!" tanya Itachi yang terlihat syok(?) selama ini semua orang taunya Deidara ukenya Sasori.

"Makasi, un Konan-san. Hehehe. Sembarangan aja lu keriput, un. Jones tuh beda ya, un. Kaya ada ngenes-ngenesnya denger orang punya pacar, un. Hahaha" jawab Dei sambil mengeringkan rambutnya pake handuk.

"Dei, tega lu Dei. Diem-diem lu punya pacar,,," ucap Sasori dengan drama gajenya. Ternyata diem-diem sasori juga suka nonton sinetron Kugutsu Yang Ditukar, Ganteng-Ganteng Teroris, Ibu Mertua dan Suami Jahat, dan masih banyak sinetron-sinetron gaje lainnya barengan Itachi dan Konan.

"Apaan sih lu Danna, un. Kebanyakan nonton drama gaje jadi gini nih kelakuan lu pada. Gimana Akatsuki mau maju, un.

Denger ya, un. Gue baru kok kenalnya sama dia, nanti gue ketemuan sama dia di festival, un. Makanya ntar disana elu yang jones pada nyari gih, un" Jawab Deidara sambil berlalu dari hadapan KonanSasoIta.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna... Apa kabar? Gomennasai Fuuyu baru update, soalnya data fic ini hilang gara-gara ke hapus sama temen (T_T) padahal udah bikin 2 chap. Jadinya Fuuyu berusaha bikin lagi dari awal, parahnya Fuuyu gak inget apa aja yang udah Fuuyu tulis.. Hiks,,, hiks,,,

Jadi gomen kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan reader (T_T) dan sepertinya chap ini tidak ada unsur ke-ayah-annya (-_-) Huwaaaa *nangis guling-guling* Hontouni gomennasai minna.

Arigatou minna buat semua respon positifnya. Semoga di chap mendatang bisa lebih cetar dan humornya pecah.

\- **rizkartika 1053** : Iya rizka-chan, Kakuzu ternyata sudah lama jadi bandar batu akik, sampe-sampe batu giok dia jadiin mata. Hehehe. Wah ternyata dapetin hatinya Itachi banyak banget saingannya :D. Arigatou gozaimasu ya rizka-chan reviewnya. Stay tune terus yaa

\- **Hinamori Hikari** : Wah ternyata itu batu akik bapaknya Hinamori-chan thoo? Semoga belum dijual ama Kakuzu. Hehehe. Wah wah,,, sepertinya pupus harapan Fuuyu buat monopoliin abang Itachi. Hikss,,, hikss,,, hehehe. Arigatou gozaimasu Hinamori-chan reviewnya. Stay tune terus yaa

\- **Liana Zhafirna** : Arigatou Liana-chan,,, Fuuyu jadi malu.. Hihihi. Fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Waaahh Fuuyu nyerah deh jadi kandidat cinta abang Itachi,,, banyak banget rivalnya. Hikss,,, hikss,, pindah ke abang Orochi aja ahh (?) hehehe. Arigatou gozaimasu Liana-chan. Stay tune terus yaa

\- **anonim ajah** : Iya, gomennasai sudah menghilang beberapa bulan. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya.. Arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya. Stay tune terus yaa

Arigatou juga buat yang udah follow dan faves fic gaje ini. Semoga Fuuyu bisa update kilat ya minna. Jaa na~~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Humor(garing), friendship

Rate: T semi M (untuk bahasa yang menjurus)

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Humor garing, sedikit Shounen-Ai, jalan cerita aneh, bahasa tidak baku

Note:

\- "bla bla bla" = Speak

\- **'bla bla bla'** = Inner

 **\\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/ Happy Reading \\(^•^)/ \\(^•^)/**

 **AKATSUKI DAY OFF**

 **Chapter 7: New Couple, Festival and Memory**

.

"Yugi-chan gomen ne aku datangnya telat. Tadi di gangguin ama kakek-kakek waktu mau kesini" ucap Hidan yang hari ini tampil tidak seperti biasanya. Rambut yang biasanya klimis kali ini di bentuk seperti rambutnya Utakata.

"Daijobu Hidan-kun. Kebetulan aku juga lagi ada yang dikerjain nih. Kok bisa sih kamu diganggu kakek-kakek? Memangnya kamu apain Hidan-kun?" tanya Yugito sambil menulis sesuatu pada gulungan yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan Yugi-chan? Perlu ku bantu? Ah itu cuma hal sepele sih, gara-gara aku ledekin jones doang. Hehehe" jawab Hidan santai.

"Ah sou ka. Jangan gitu Hidan-kun ntar kualat lhoo.. Oh iya aku lagi mau bikin reunian para Bijuu nih. Matatabi-chan semalem curhat pengin ketemu Shukaku, katanya kangen" jelas Yugito yang sudah selesai menulis.

"Hehehe tenang, Jashin selalu menyertai orang ganteng sepertiku Yugi-chan. Hee reuni Bijuu? Matatabi emang ada hubungan apa sama Shukaku?" tanya Hidan yang penasaran.

"Hmm,,, iyain aja deh biar cepet. Ih kamu kepo juga ya Hidan-kun.. Hehehe. Dulu mereka pernah pacaran, tapi sejak Shukaku disegel di tubuh Gaara mereka jadi jarang komunikasi. Bahkan tiap Mata-chan kirim surat gak pernah dibales.

Shukaku terlalu sibuk nyiksain batinnya Gaara. Sejak itu Mata-chan putusin Shukaku secara sepihak, kemudian Mata-chan jadian deh sama Gyuki, apalagi Gyuki disegel ke tubuh Killer Bee, jadi mereka sering ketemu terus jadian" cerita Yugito yang didengar serius oleh Hidan.

"Oh gitu ya. Gak nyangka para Bijuu bisa cinta-cintaan juga. Terus kamu gak kepikiran jadian juga sama si Jinchuuriki Hachibi? Jadi bisa double date ntar" cetus Hidan asal lalu dililit pake jurus Nezumiya.

"Dia bukan tipe aku tau! Kalo bisa sih pengennya sama Utakata, tapi dia ditempelin terus ama tuh bocah jenong. Tapi ya udah lah, kan ada kamu Hidan-kun. Yuk ah kita jalan-jalan" ucap Yugito sambil menggandeng tangan Hidan.

Hidan tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa ngedate juga. Mereka berjalan-jalan sambil mencoba beberapa permainan di festival tersebut.

(A/N: Berarti Yugito seneng sama cowok yang suka pamer dada ya? Utakata sama Hidan kan punya kesamaan. Hehehe)

.

.

.

Di markas Akatsuki...

"Hoy cepetan apa dandannya, bisa telat nih nyampe sana" teriak Zetsu yang entah kenapa ngebet banget pengen cepet sampe tempat festival.

"Duh Sasori tolong cariin catok rambut gue di mejanya si banci kuning! Kebiasaan tuh bocah minjem barang gue kagak dibalikin!" teriak Itachi lantaran rambutnya keriting-keriting belom dicatok.

"Iya ada nih. Lo aja ambil kesini, gue lagi nyetrika jubah gue!" jawab Sasori sambil teriak juga.

"Ah mager gue Sasori! Gue lagi pake cutex ini! Kisame, tolong dong" jawab Itachi sambil minta tolong pada partnernya Kisame. Kisame menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sasori yang ternyata berada disamping kamar mereka.

.

.

"Pein-kun hiasan bunga kertasku mana? Liat gak?" tanya Konan sambil merias wajahnya.

"Kan udah nempel di kepala kamu sayang" jawab Pein yang lagi dandan juga, maksudnya pake pierching-pierchingnya.

"Eh iya lupa. Hehehe. Oh ya Pein-kun, liat gak bra punyaku yang warna ungu motif kembang-kembang? Kemaren habis aku cuci tapi kok gak ada ya?" tanya Konan yang masih belom pake baju. Eiittss maksudnya cuma pake handuk kimono, kan bra nya lagi dicari.

"Aku gak liat sayang. Udah pake yang lain aja Konan-chan. Lagian orang-orang juga gak bakal liat kamu pake bra atau gak" jawab Pein asal soalnya dia lagi sibuk pake cutex sekarang.

"Ih kamu mah gitu Pein-kun! Itu tuh bra kesayangan aku tau! Bra itu kan hadiah ulang tahun dari kamu" jawab Konan kesal.

"Duh ya udah, besok aja carinya, aku bantuin deh. Sekarang kamu pake yang lain aja ya sayang, pasti tetap cantik kok. Tuh si Zetsu udah ngoceh-ngoceh mulu kaya tukang obat" jawab Pein yang udah selesai ngedandanin kuku-kukunya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu diruang tv Tobi lagi asik merias putri semata wayangnya. Lalu datang Kisame yang udah rapi lebih dulu dibanding yang lain.

"Wah Hime cantik banget didandanin sama Ayahnya. Mau ikutan ke festival juga ya?" tanya Kisame sambil ngelitikin leher Hime.

"Arigatou Kisame Jiisan. Enggak senpai, Hime Tobi tinggal disini" jawab Tobi yang masih asik dandanin Hime.

"Lhoo,,, Tobi, kalau kamu pergi siapa yang jagain Hime nanti?" tanya Kisame pada Tobi yang masih anteng dandanin Hime.

"Oh tenang aja, Tobi udah nyuruh Zetsu spiral buat nemenin Hime. Senpai kok gak sibuk dandan kaya senpai-senpai yang lain?" tanya Tobi yang memandangi Kisame dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Oh iya Zetsu spiral, apa kabarnya tuh dia? Udah lama gak ketemu. Yah males aja Tobi. Gue pengin cewek tuh liat gue apa adanya. Yang penting gue mandi, gosok gigi, pake minyak wangi, pake jubah Akatsuki, cutex dan cincin" jawab Kisame simple.

.

.

"Sasori, bagi parfum dong. Kemaren gue lupa beli. Bagi ya ya ya ya, pliiissss" ucap Itachi menghampiri Sasori dengan wajah melasnya.

"Ya udah pake sana. Jijik gue liat tampang lo pake di melas-melasin gitu. Parfum gue yang merk Downey, kalo yang Molto punya si Dei-chan" jelas Sasori yang sedang memakai cutex.

"Arigatou Sasori, you're my brother" ucap Itachi sambil menyemprotkan parfum milik Sasori disekujur tubuhnya. Pantes aja parfum Itachi cepat habis.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama setengah jam Pein, Konan, Itachi dan Sasori sudah selesai berdandan. Mereka pun pergi ke festival dengan menggunakan Kuchiyose milik Pein. Itung-itung hemat ongkos dan tenaga.

.

.

.

.

"Dei-kun, kamu gak bawa Hime kesini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut bob warna kuning. Mereka sedang mojok dibawah pohon sakura ditaman dekat festival diadakan.

"Iya Mui-chan. Soalnya kasian juga kalo diajak kesini, un. Nanti dia capek, un. Oh ya kita liat stand-stand makanan yuk, un" ajak Deidara sambil merangkul Samui.

"Ah sou ka. Hayuks, aku juga mulai lapar nih. Tapi nanti suapin ya Dei-kun" ujar Samui dengan manja.

Dikejauhan tampak beberapa mata tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Tentunya tanpa Deidara maupun Samui sadari.

"Oh jadi itu pacarnya si banci kuning. Huh boleh juga seleranya" ucap Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Kalo udah punya pacar bukan banci lagi kali. Bilang aja lu ngiri Itachi. Deidara yang keliatan kaya gitu aja bisa dapet cewek cakep, montok pula. Lha elu yang Uchiha ampe sekarang masih aja jones. Hahaha" ledek Pein pada Itachi.

"Urusai biang tindik! Gue tuh bukan gak laku ya, tapi gue memilih yang terbaik. Secara Uchiha tuh gak sembarangan dalam hal memilih pasangan" jawab Itachi dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Alahh kebanyakan pilih-pilih ntar malah jones noh kayak mbah buyutmu Madara. Uchiha gitu ya, kalo cakep pasti jadi jones. Hahahaha" celetuk Pein asal.

"Pein-kun jangan ngomong sembarangan! Lu lupa ya disini ada tangan kanannya" ucap Konan sambil getok kepala Pein. Pein hanya meringis sambil bilang "Gomen" pada Konan, bukan ke Itachi.

"Hoy minna Deidara ama ceweknya udah pergi tuh, masih pada mau ngikutin gak?" ucap Zetsu yang masih penasaran sama ceweknya Deidei.

"Gue gak ah. Gue mau beduaan aja ama Konan. Kalo lu masih pada mau stalkerin si Deidei ya terserah" jawab Pein disertai anggukan dari Konan yang setuju dengan ide Pein. Mereka udah lama banget gak ngedate berdua.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah, Pein pergi ke stand-stand permainan dan makanan dengan Konan sedangkan Genk Jones a.k.a ItaSasoKisaZet masih stalkerin Deidei.

"Dei-kun kita beli takoyaki sama dango yuk, terus kita makan disana ya" ajak Samui yang tampak antusias. Dei tersenyum melihat Samui yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Setelah mengantri beberapa menit mereka segera duduk di bangku istirahat. Dei dan Samui tampak akrab, mereka makan dengan saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

Genk Jones juga masih setia ngintipin Dei dari balik semak-semak sambil makan dango, takoyaki, okonomiyaki dan popcorn(?) seolah mereka tengah menonton di bioskop.

Dei dan Samui nampak bahagia, tiba-tiba Deidara menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap Samui dengan serius. Samui yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mendadak pada Dei memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"D-Dei-kun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? Apa ada perkataanku yang salah?" ucap Samui sedikit takut.

Dei tidak menjawab tapi wajahnya semakin mendekat pada wajah Samui. Samui merasakan debaran jantungnya yang keras, wajahnya terasa panas hingga telinganya.

Dei masih mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak mereka tersisa beberapa mili Dei menyentuh ujung bibir Samui dengan jari Dei.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Mui-chan. Lihat ada sisa saus disini. Hehehe" ucap Dei sambil terkekeh. Samui tersenyum kecut, ia sedikit kecewa. Ia mengira Deidara akan menciumnya.

Dei menjilat saus yang kini menempel dijarinya, melihat hal tersebut Samui merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. **'Uhh,, Dei-kun bisa terlihat sexy juga ternyata'** inner Samui.

"Emm,,, manis ya. Padahal ini kan saus, apa ini yang membuatnya menjadi manis?" Dei mengatakannya tepat ditelinga Samui dan membuat merah seluruh wajahnya seketika.

Tanpa aba-aba Dei menutup jarak diantara mereka. Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? (Hehehehehe Fuuyu ketawa devil)

Genk Jones yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tampak cengo dengan gaya masing-masing. Zetsu seketika venus flytrapnya lepas disertai tubuhnya yang semula Hitam-Putih kini menjadi merah.

Sasori mata dan jantungnya hampir lepas disertai air mata yang berlinang (?), Kisame matanya melotot disertai mulutnya yang melongo, jangan lupa darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Itachi matanya sedang Mangenkyou Sharingan mode on disertai darah mengalir dari kedua mata dan juga hidungnya.

Nampaknya mereka tidak menyangka Deidara bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada perempuan, sebab yang mereka tahu Deidei ukenya Sasori, itu pun menurut gosip yang sudah marak beredar di dunia maya.

.

.

.

.

"Pein-kun, aku mau popcorn sama cotton candy ya" seru Konan dengan antusias. Maklum saja, ini pengalaman pertama dalam seumur hidup bisa kencan ditempat yang normal bersama. Selama ini mereka berkencan sambil menjalankan misi.

Sudah bisa ditebak tempat-tempat seperti apa yang mereka datangi. Pein hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman yang membuat beberapa perempuan dan kunoichi yang berada disana langsung teriak-teriak ala FG disertai nosebleed.

"Kyaaaaa! Pein-samaaa! Call me maybe!" seru FG 1.

"Gyyaaaaa! Pein-samaa! Telpon aku! 7-2-7 empat kali" seru FG 2.

"Huuwwaaa! Pein-kun! Shoot me, shoot me! Jadikan kekasihmu say U Love Me!" seru FG 3.

"Waaaa! Pein-kun! Pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu!" teriak FG 4.

"Pein-kuunnn! Selfie yuk!" teriak seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang dan berkilau berkulit putih pucat.

Ya begitulah suasana di festival saat ini yang mendadak riuh karena ketampanan Pein. Merasa dirinya jadi bahan rebutan, Pein berniat mengahampiri FG dadakannya. Toh kapan lagi coba punya FG banyak seperti saat ini?

Biasanya cewek-cewek selalu neriakin Itachi sama Sasori. Untung sekarang mereka gak ada, jadi Pein gak punya saingan. Akan tetapi baru aja jalan satu langkah, Konan udah melototin Pein sambil ancang-ancang mau keluarin jutsu.

"Woy, berisik! Gak usah pegang-pegang! Lo juga gak usah ikut-ikutan cewek jejadian! Apa lo liat-liatin laki gue! Belom ngerasain kena Shinra tensei ya lo pada!" ucap Konan sensi lantaran Pein punya FG mendadak. Sangat OOC memang.

"Sudah Konan, kasian mereka pada takut tuh. Yuk kita beli popcorn sama cotton candy" ajak Pein dan dijawab anggukan serta senyum sumringah dari Konan.

Suasana kembali tenang setelah omelan dari Konan. Semua FG berbisik-bisik sambil mengucapkan sesuatu. "Iya ya sayang banget anjingnya galak. Iihhh serem dah" begitulah kasak-kusuk yang terdengar.

Konan yang merasa tersindir berniat menghampiri mereka lagi tapi Pein menahannya. "Konan-chan, jadi gak beli pop cornnya? Nanti kita beli makanan lain juga ya" bujuk Pein yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Konan.

Konan dan Pein berbalik meninggalkan para FG yang masih menatap mereka. Setelah beberapa langkah Pein diam-diam berbalik sambil melempar kartu nama miliknya.

"Bye.. Mmuuaacchh" Pein mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa suara serta gesture kiss bye pada FG dadakannya. Pein melakukan hal tersebut dari balik punggung Konan sambil merangkulnya.

"Huuwwaaaa Pein-sama.. Aku padamu!" teriak FG dadakan Pein yang sekarang berkumpul di sebelah kiri.

"Kyaaa Pein-samaaa! Aishiteru!" teriak FG dadakan Pein yang bergerombol disebelah kanan.

"Gyaaa Pein-kuunn! Marry me!" teriak seseorang yang tidak teridentifikasi muncul mendadak dari tengah. Orang itu pun mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari perempuan disekelilingnya.

"Err,,, minna, apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Orochimaru-sama, sudah sangat jelas ucapanmu salah. Sekarang sudah waktunya minum obat, ayo kita pulang Orochimaru-sama" ucap Kabuto sambil menarik-narik lengan sosok berkulit pucat dengan rambut ala gadis sunsilk.

"Iihhh gak mau... Oro gak mau pulang! Kabuto-kun maennya kasar iihh! Sakit tau!" teriak Orochimaru dengan sangat gaje dan sukses membuat perhatian para pengunjung terpusat pada mereka. Perlahan ada sesosok pemuda berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Yo, hisshashiburi Kabuto. Wah wah tidak ku sangka bertemu denganmu disini bersama pasanganmu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa uke dan semenya?" ucap Kotetsu dengan nada meledek pada Kabuto.

 **'Errr Orochimaru-sama, awas kau ya nanti dirumah eh markas. Memangnya aku cowok apaan seenaknya dibilang pasangan siluman ular aneh ini. Aku ini masih normal, masih suka manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan meskipun sudah tidak bernyawa'** inner Kabuto.

"Gomen aku tidak punya waktu menanggapi pertanyaan bodohmu, mahluk ini harus segera diberi obat sebelum kondisinya membahayakan" jawab Kabuto acuh sambil berlalu meninggalkan festival tersebut.

Ia menyeret tubuh Orochimaru dengan paksa, persis seperti emak-emak yang kesal lantaran si anak gak mau pulang.

"Eh? Benar juga sih apa kata bocah megane barusan, bisa gawat kalau Orochimaru menyerang desa disaat situasi sedang lengah begini. Haaahh sudahlah,,, lebih baik aku mencari Izumo.

Katanya mau beli okonomiyaki tapi kok malah gak ada? Apa jangan-jangan ia tersesat ya? Izumo... Izumo..." rupanya Kotetsu tengah mencari sang belahan jiwa yang tak kunjung muncul kembali setelah menunggu selama 15 menit.

.

.

.

"Hidan-kun aku mau pop corn sama cotton candy ya. Kamu juga harus coba, enak lhoo" ucap Yugito bergelayut manja pada Hidan.

"Hm, boleh juga. Yuk kita cari sama-sama" jawab Hidan merangkul Yugito mesra.

"Utakata-kun... Cobain deh kue manjunya, ini enak lhoo" ucap gadis berambut blonde tanpa poni yang menutupi keningnya.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku bisa memakannya sendiri Hotaru" jawab pemuda yang diketahui bernama Utakata tersebut.

"Huh, tapi aku kan mau nyuapin Utakata-kun, ayo sekaliiii saja. Aaaa..." si gadis pantang menyerah membujuk pemuda tampan jinchuuriki ekor 6.

"Hah, wakatta wakatta. Sekali saja ya. Lagipula aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi Hotaru" jawab Utakata dengan wajah malas. Dengan terpaksa Utakata menuruti kemauan gadis tersebut.

"Eh itu kan...?" gumam Yugito sambil melihat dua orang yang tidak asing baginya. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar ada yang menyebut nama yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal yang mengaduk-aduk hatinya. Hidan yang masih merangkul Yugito memandang heran pada kekasihnya.

"Yugi-chan, ada apa? Gak jadi beli pop corn sama cotton candy nya?" tanya Hidan yang masih belum tahu kemana arah pandangan Yugito.

"Eh, i-iya sebentar Hidan-kun. Aku mau kesana dulu ya" ucap Yugito sambil menunjuk ke arah Utakata berada.

Hidan tampak berfikir, "Oh ya udah gak apa-apa Yugi-chan, tapi aku ikut ya?" ucap Hidan dengan senyum ala rubah.

 **'Ah Hidan-kun,,, senyumannya terlihat polos. Mungkin dialah jodohku... Yosh sudah waktunya buat move on'** inner Yugito mengagumi ketampanan kekasihnya.

"Yugi-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Hidan menepuk pelan pundak Yugito. Ia khawatir kenapa Yugito tiba-tiba melamun. Maklum saja, biarpun tampangnya badboy tapi sifatnya polos.

"Eh gomen, aku,,, aku sedang mengagumi lelaki yang akan jadi ayah dari anak-anakku di masa depan" Yugito diam-diam bisa gombal juga.

"Eeh? Yu-Yugi-chan,,, udah punya anak? Kenapa gak dibawa kesini? Gini-gini aku bisa lhoo ngurus anak-anak" yap Hidan memang polos. Yugito tepok jidat + sweatdrop gede.

.

.

"Ayo dibeli-dibeli... 25 ribuan... Sayang anak, sayang pacar, sayang suami atau istri. Silahkan dibeli 25 ribuan" teriak seseorang dengan cadar dan kain yang menutupi kepalanya. Ia terlihat menjajakan barang-barang dari yang lazim hingga tak lazim(?).

Tidak sedikit pengunjung yang melihat bazar kecil-kecilan tersebut. Ada batu akik, komik-komik, majalah dan dvd bergenre E dan H, tasbih, kalung, topeng lolipop dengan 2 varian berbeda, ikat rambut, kertas origami berbagai macam bentuk, boneka-boneka, dan pakaian dalam pria+wanita.

"Pein-kun, coba kita lihat kesana, aku penasaran" Konan menyeret sang kekasih ketempat tersebut. Pein pasrah aja dirinya diseret-seret oleh Konan.

Disana tampak beberapa pengunjung tengah memilih-milih barang, ada juga yang sedang tawar-menawar dengan sang penjual.

"Sumimasen, mata Sharingan yang ini berapa ya?" tanya seseorang dengan jubah hoodie yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga wajahnya pun tidak terlihat.

"Oh itu udah mangekyou lho, harga 500 ryo klo sekalian pasang jadi 1000ryo" jelas sang penjual yang juga sibuk melayani calon pembeli lain.

(A/N: anggap aja 1ryo = Rp.1000. Jadi 500ryo = 500 x Rp.1000 = Rp. 500.000,00.)

"Haaa mahal amad sih.. Biasa langganan saya malah gratis. Asli gak nih barang? Situ tau dari mana kalo ini udah level mangekyou?" tanya si calon pembeli takut ditipu.

"Itu murah lhoo gue kasihnya. Kan tau sendiri Sharingan itu susah dapetinnya. Kalo emang gak mau ya udah. Kenapa gak datengin langganan situ aja? Ini semua barang asli karena gue dapetin sendiri dengan taruhan nyawa" jelas si penjual dengan mata berkilat hijau.

"Eh Pein-kun, coba deh liat itu. Itu bukannya kolor punya Itachi? Terus itu juga boneka-bonekanya Sasori kan? Terus itu,,, itu kan bra yang gue cari-cari!

Wah sialan, siapa yang jualin barang-barang kita!" ucap Konan dengan emosi melihat barang kesayangannya bertengger manis di gantungan.

"Haaa iya benar Konan, kok bisa-bisanya barang-barang kita ada disana?!" ucap Pein yang juga histeris melihat majalah-majalah dan dvd kesayangannya tertumpuk manis dan sedang dibaca-baca oleh pengunjung.

Mereka segera menghampiri lapak tersebut dan mencari dimana sang penjual yang berani-beraninya menjual barang-barang milik Akatsuki.

Konan melancarkan jutsu kertasnya, sedangkan Pein berhasil menemukan sang penjual yang kemudian ditarik dengan jurus shinra tensei miliknya.

Para pengunjung nampak ketakutan melihat aksi couple Akatsuki tersebut. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hoodie tadi membuka tudung kepalanya. Dia adalah,,,

"Hei kalian Akatsuki, kalian sudah membuat onar di festival ini. Terima ini, Izanagi akt..."

"Tunggu, jangan salah paham dulu Danzo. Gue kesini mau kasih pelajaran sama anak buah gue yang kurang ajar!

Semua barang-barang yang dia jual ini punya anggota Akatsuki yang lain dan masih dipakai" jelas Pein menghentikan Danzo menggunakan jurus Izanagi yang baru habis dipelajarinya.

"Iya benar apa kata Pein-kun, ternyata elo Kakuzu yang tega jualin barang-barang milik kita. Tega lo! Emangnya duit hasil elo misi diluar Akatsuki masih kurang?!

Balikin bra kesayangan gue! Itu hadiah dari Pein-kun! Balikin juga origami-origami bikinan gue!" Konan membekap wajah Kakuzu dengan jutsu miliknya.

Semua pengunjung yang tadinya ketakutan kini disuguhi tontonan yang lebih menarik dari pada sinetron di tv. Sedangkan Pein wajahnya merona lantaran malu Konan ngomongin soal bra di depan umum.

 **'Huuhhhh padahal gue kan mau pamerin jutsu baru gue Izanagi. Percuma latian capek-capek kalo gak bisa dipamerin'** inner Danzo yang OOC sekali.

.

.

.

Sementara yang lain asik menikmati festival, seseorang dengan topeng khasnya saat ini tengah berada di distrik Uchiha yang terkenal akan cowok-cowok tampannya.

"Kakek Madara, kenapa malah ngurung diri disini? Padahal ditaman lagi ada festival lhoo. Sekali-sekali libur lah mikirin penyerangan buat kuasain dunia shinobi" ucap seseorang bertopeng orange dengan motif spiral.

"Bukannya gue ngurung diri, Obito. Gue,,, gue gak pede mau keluar. Terus juga gue males ntar ketemu ama shinobi laen yang kenal gue" jawab Madara yang masih keliatan acak-acakan.

"Lhoo emangnya kenapa kek? Kakek kan masih keliatan ganteng dan muda?" tanya Obito dengan polos. Madara terlihat merinding mendengar pujian dari cucu jauhnya tersebut.

"Yah harus gue akuin apa yang lu bilang bener, tapi risih juga gue dengernya. Kenapa harus elu juga yang bilang gitu? Ntar tambah dikira maho gue.

Udah cukup gue liat berita-berita miring tentang gue ama Hashirama di medsos" cerocos Madara sambil liat isu miring tentangnya di facebook, twitter, instagram, path, yahoo, bahkan google(?).

"Yah lagi kakek segitu terobsesinya ama Hokage ke-1, makanya ayo ikut gue ke festival. Kali aja dapet kenalan cewek cakep yang cocok buat kakek.

Udah cepetan ganti baju+dandan. Jangan pake baju perang, pake baju ala Uchiha biasanya aja" ucap Obito sambil mendorong orang tersebut ke depan lemari pakaian.

"Iya-iya gak usah pake acara dorong-dorongan apa. Oh iya krim anti eyebag gue abis, bisa pinjemin punya Itachi gak? Suruh Zetsu putih ambilin. Gue mau mandi dulu, jangan ngintip lu" ucap Madara sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"Dih amit-amit gue ngintipin elu, gue juga normal keles" gerutu Obito lalu memanggil Zetsu putih dari ponselnya. Dalam waktu hitungan detik Zetsu putih sudah muncul dihadapan Obito dengan krim anti eyebag ditangannya. Kemudian Zetsu putih kembali masuk dalam tanah.

Yup sekarang kita tahu alasan dibalik ketidak pedean leluhur Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ano,, Mui-chan, gimana kalo kita ke rumah hantu? Pasti seru deh" Deidara mencoba mencairkan suasana. Keduanya terlihat memiliki rona merah pada pipi masing-masing.

"Ta-tapi Dei-kun, gak apa-apa nih kesana?" jawab Samui masih terlihat malu-malu. Deidara menggangguk disertai senyuman.

Beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, genk jones masih setia stalkerin DeiMui.

"Cih, apa-apaan tuh si blonde pake ngajak tuh cewek ke rumah hantu?! Bilang aja mau nyari-nyari kesempatan tuh! Secara disana kan gelap" cerocos Itachi yang terlihat kesal karena kalah bersaing dengan Deidara.

"Kenapa jadi elu yang sewot Itachi? Wiihh tau amad lu, pengalaman yaa? Hahaha sama siapa lu?" ledek Sasori yang puas banget liat Itachi sewot. Mereka keliatan akur kalo diluar tapi kenyataan Itachi dan Sasori adalah rival dalam hal memikat perempuan.

Sasori memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Deidara, mereka tidak menyukai Uchiha yang mereka anggap klan sok kegantengan, sok hebat, sok pintar dan sok-sok yang lainnya. Dan diam-diam Pein pun mengiyakan hal tersebut.

Sirik, mungkin kata itu yang akan orang ucapkan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Siapa yang sewot bantet merah? Ada juga elu kalee yang udah tersayat-sayat ngeliat ukenya punya hubungan laen. Hahaha. Soal itu ya taulah gue. Gini-gini juga gue pernah pengalaman di rumah hantu" jawab Itachi dengan angkuh disertai ekspresi ngeledek pada Sasori.

"Sialan lu kakek-kakek! Jangan bawa-bawa tinggi badan dong! Gue gak sewot sih, justru gue bersyukur banget tuh bocah ternyata normal. Halah ngomong aja lu, pacaran aja belom pernah. Jangan bilang lu ke rumah hantu ama Orochimaru? Hahaha" Sasori tertawa puas.

 **'Sialan, tuh bantet merah tau dari mana kalo dulu gue ke rumah hantu sama tuh uler jadi-jadian? Itu pun gue kena tipu, amit-amit banget kalo gue beneran mau'** inner Itachi yang kembali terkenang dengan pengalaman horrornya.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Di hari sabtu malam yang cerah, terlihat seorang bersurai hitam yang dikuncir dengan rambut belah tengah ala charly van houtten sedang berdandan sambil bersenandung kecil. Terlihat jelas orang tersebut tengah berduka, upss tengah gembira maksudnya.

Ia berlenggak-lenggok didepan cermin bak miss universe, sesekali ia melihat-lihat wajahnya, memastikan bahwa foundation yang ia pakai menutup sempurna semua pori-porinya. Jangan lupa dengan kerutan di kiri-kanan hidungnya yang mempertegas pendeskripsian orang ini.

Yap,,, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki FG terbanyak bahkan mengalahkan FG mantan Hokage ke-4 serta mbah buyutnya, Madara Uchiha dan masih banyak deretan Shinobi lain yang berhasil dikalahkannya.

"Lalalala,,, hmmm, hmmm,,," senandung sulung Uchiha tersebut "Rambut udah kinclong nih, muka juga udah putih, kuku udah di cat eh cutex, parfum juga udah tinggal setengah botol nih gue pake. Yosh, udah ganteng maksimal!" pekik pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ssttt,,,, sssttt tuh bocah keriput lenjeh amad hari ini? Mau mangkal dimana tuh?" tanya Sasori dengan mengejek.

"Hei jaga omongan lu Pinokio-KW, partner gue bukan cowok abal bin ngondek kayak partner lu. Udah pasti dia mau kencan sama cewek. Gue bangga dia bisa punya pacar. Hiks,,," jelas Kisame dengan terharunya.

"Hm, kencan ya? Siapa ya cewek beruntung yang bisa taklukin hati Itachi?" gumam Konan tanpa sadar dan mendapat deathglare dari Pein.

"Jadi gitu yank? Kamu ngerasa gak beruntung dapat cowok kayak aku?" tanya Pein dengan tampang bete, Konan cuma cengar-cengir gaje.

Saat ini para kepoers sedang mengintip Itachi yang bertingkah aneh sedari siang tadi. Mulai dari ketawa-ketawa sendiri, jingkrak-jingkrak bareng Tobi, sampai garuk-garuk kepala pake kaki. Takut Itachi lagi kesambet, mereka pun mengawasi gerak-gerik sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Eh eh itu si Itachi mau keluar kamar, ayo pada mencar!" seru Konan dengan berbisik. Dalam sekejap ke-4 kepoers itu sudah berpencar dengan alibi masing-masing.

"Munaroohh,,, bang Itachi datang. Prepet prepet prepet..." nyanyian abal si jenius Uchiha tersebut. kemudian tangan Itachi meraba-raba celananya,, eitss jangan ngeres dulu ya. Itachi sedang mencari ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Nah ini dia, selfie dulu ah... Ganteng dikit, cekrek..." Itachi berpose dengan mata Sharingan aktif sambil menatap sok sexy pada kamera.

"Ganteng banyak, cekreekk.." Itachi berganti posisi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ganteng bangeettt..." Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil memegang dagu. "Yosh.. Siap upload! Wah Sasuke blagu like this, Shisui baper like this. Wih my lovely Manda mandi kembang juga like this!" pekik Itachi dengan alaynya.

Yah maklum, namanya juga orang lagi falling in love, bahkan jenius Uchiha pun bisa OOC.

"Waahhh Itachi-Nii mau kemana? Ganteng bener?" sapa Tobi yang baru nongol dari kamar mandi.

"Hei Tobi, biasalah ada misi penting. Hahaha. Mau oleh-oleh lolipop gak nanti?" Itachi melancarkan modusnya supaya Tobi gak ngerengek minta diajak.

"Mau mau mau! Tobi mau lolipop bentuk kurama, shukaku, matatabi sama saiken yaa Itachi-Nii" jawab Tobi dengan antusias. Itachi tersenyum miring, berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kohainya.

"Hn,, Kalo gitu Tobi harus jadi anak baik ya. Sana main sama Zetsu atau Kisame. Kalau ada yang tanya bilang gue lagi pa-ca-ran. Oke!" ucap Itachi pada Tobi yang dijawab anggukan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai topengnya retak.

Itachi pun berlalu dari hadapan Tobi. Para kepoers pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Konan langsung memberondong Tobi dengan berbagai pertanyaan serta alat rekam ditangannya(?)

"Konan, kita bukan lagi wawancarain pejabat sayang" ucap Pein dengan sweatdrop gede.

"Ehehehe gomen, kebawa suasana" Konan menyimpan alat rekam tersebut disaku jubahnya.

"Tobi, tadi Itachi bilang apa sama kamu?" tanya Kisame dengan nada keibuan. Tobi yang sedang ditanya tampak berfikir dengan tangan memegang dagunya.

"Ah Tobi inget. Itachi-Nii bilang dia ada misi penting. Terus nanyain Tobi mau oleh-oleh lolipop gak. Ya Tobi jawab mau" jawab Tobi dengan jujur.

"Yang bener Tobi. Masa cuma mau misi ampe dandan segitunya. Aneh" ucap Sasori sambil menyilangkan tangan didada.

"Hm misi penting? Perasaan gue gak ngasih dia misi hari ini. Jangan-jangan dia jadi freelance di organisasi laen?! Wah gak bisa dibiarin tuh!" ucap Pein dengan kesal.

"Jangan mikir begitu dulu Pein-kun, kalo memang iya juga biarin aja. Kita kan belum bisa kasih misi yang sesuai sama kemampuannya" bujuk Konan yang berhasil meluluhkan pria penuh pierching tersebut.

"Benar juga Konan-chan. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal misi, gue hampir aja lupa. Sasori, Kisame, lu berdua gue kirim ke Iwagakure" titah Pein dengan gaya cool seperti biasanya.

"Iwa? Kenapa gak si Deidara aja leader? Bukannya dia partner resminya si Pinokio-KW ini? Udah itu Iwa juga kan kampungnya si Deidei. Kali aja tuh bocah pengen pulang kampung" jawab Kisame dengan songongnya. Soalnya dia sambil ngupil+bersihin gigi-gigi hiunya pake Samehada.

"Itu dia, Deidara menolak keras dirinya dikirim kesana. Di bilang mau move on, gak mau nginjek yang namanya Iwa lagi" jelas Pein sambil menjejalkan Samehada ke mukanya Kisame.

"Yaelah si Deidei. Masih aja ya takut diminta tanggung jawab ama itu kakek bantet" celetuk Sasori dengan ekspresi cueknya yang terlihat ka~waii~~

"Tanggung jawab? Maksud lo sama si Tsuchikage itu? Ah jangan-jangan dia udah ngapa-ngapain cucunya yang manis tapi keliatan tomboy itu kan?! Ooo jadi itu penyebab dia kabur dari Iwa" ucap Kisame dengan sotoy dan menjurus kearah gosip.

"Aho, bukan itu. Mana berani si Deidei ngapa-ngapain tuh cewek, bisa dikubur hidup-hidup dia. Ah gosip aja sih lu ama ikan sapu-sapu. Secara ikan sapu-sapu tuh gak beda jauh ama PRT, udah pasti pada demen ngegosip" jawab Sasori yang belum jelas kemana tujuannya.

"Terus apa yang coba lu jelasin ke kita Sasori?" tanya Konan dengan gregetan, bukan karena kekawaiian Sasori, tapi karena penjelasan yang tidak nyambung.

"Ah iya iya, sabar dong Konan, masih sore" jawab Sasori yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Pein.

"Eehh gomen. Ehemm,,, eheemm,,,, jadi gini ya minna. Dulu si Deidei ngambil batu mulia koleksi si kakek bantet, Tsuchikage. Ada batu giok, amethys, emerald, ruby, kalimaya, bacan, saffir, sulaiman mata, ahh banyak deh..

Nah dia ngambil salah satunya yaitu batu saffir. Katanya tuh batu dia pake buat beli tanah liat yang ngandung peledak super terus sisanya buat nyumbang ke organisasi teroris di dunia lain. Si kakek bantet nih sadar kalo batunya ilang satu dan dia tahu Deidei yang ambil.

Soalnya ada satu helai rambutnya yang rontok. Jadinya ketahuan deh" cerita Sasori pada Pein, Konan dan Kisame. Mereka bertiga kompak mengangguk bersama.

"Naruhoto,,, lagi bukannya di tutupin dulu tuh rambut biar gak ada yang jatoh. Jadi ketauan kan" ucap Pein sok ngerti. Tapi Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Salah, bukan begitu kronologinya. Si kakek bantet selalu datengin ruangan yang berisi koleksi batu-batu tersebut. Dia selalu itungin batu-batunya satu per satu. Asal lo pada tahu nih, buat satu jenis batu aja tuh kakek bantet punya banyak banget.

Logicnya nih ilang satu aja gak bakal ketauan, secara tuh batu ada banyak banget apalagi lo pada juga tahu kalo Iwa tuh negri bebatuan. Jadi cuma ilang satu gak masalah laahh" jelas Sasori yang kembali mendapat anggukan dari Pein, Konan dan Kisame.

"Oohh berarti Tsuchikage itu orangnya pelit kayak Kakuzu-senpai ya?" Tobi baru bersuara, sedari tadi ia anteng mendengarkan Sasori, apalagi yang lagi diceritain senpai kesayangannya.

"Nnaaahhh! Tumben lu pinter Tobi. Gak sia-sia gue punya kohai kayak elu" ucap Sasori sambil meluk-meluk Tobi.

"Gitu ya. Terus ini gimana jadinya?" ucap Kisame yang tidak dimengerti oleh Pein, Sasori dan Konan. Kalo Tobi lagi anteng maenan ama Samehada.

"Apaan sih Kisame? Ngomong yang jelas dong" ucap Pein sambil rebutan Samehada sama Tobi.

"Ini kenapa jadi pada gangguin Samehada gue sih? Siniin" Kisame merebut Samehada dari dua manusia aneh tersebut. Samehada langsung nangis ngeraung-raung seolah jadi korban raep.

"Yaahhh kok Samehadanya diambil Kisame-senpai? Belom juga Tobi jadiin pepes" gumam Tobi, kemudian bocah bertopeng itu pergi keluar markas. Nampaknya keberadaan Tobi disini sangat tidak jelas.

"Maksud gue soal Itachi, gimana? Mau di stalkerin atau dibiarin aja?" jelas Kisame sambil menimang-nimang Samehada+nepuk-nepuk punggungnya biar gak nangis lagi.

"Gimana Pein-kun, mau stalkerin Itachi gak?" tanya Konan yang terlihat senang akan mendapat gosip baru. Maklum, Konan udah masuk assosiasi Kunoichi gosip yang dikepalai oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Emmm gak usah, aku lagi males keluar markas. Kamu gak usah ikut-ikut yank, mending disini aja nyari order misi buat kita. Sasori, Kisame lu berdua cepetan ke Iwa. Awas kalo ampe gak kesana!" ucap Pein kembali mengingatkan perihal misi.

"Ah kamu gak asik Pein-kun, aku kan pengen dapet info duluan sebelum Ino sama Sakura. Nyari order sih gampang, nih aku udah ada banyak" gerutu Konan sambil menyerahkan beberapa gulungan pada Pein.

"Terus kita dapet misi apaan ke Iwa, Pein?" tanya Sasori yang sudah tidak sabar ingin ketempat tujuan.

"Misi kalian adalah,,,, "

.

.

 **TBC**

Hallo minna, gomen Fuuyu baru update setelah beberapa bulan. Semoga ceritanya gak garing ya, cuma renyah aja. Hehehe.

Arigatou buat yang udah review dan faves fanfic Fuuyu yang aneh ini :D kalian semua luar biasaaa. Yuk kita sapa para reviewers yang baik hati dan varokah sepanjang masa.

\- Anonim ajah: Arigatou reviewnya :) mampir lagi ya ke fic ini :D semoga ceritanya gak terlalu garing yaaa. Stay tune terus yaa :D

\- Daisy Uchiha: Hallo Daisy-chan ^_^ gomen Fuuyu agak lama update. Ini udah Fuuyu agak panjangin ceritanya, mudah-mudahan gak aneh yaa. Hehehe. Semoga gak mengecewakan ya jalan ceritanya. Arigatou reviewnya ^•^ stay tune terus yaaa.

\- Liana Na: Hallo Liana-chan ^•^ peluk my imouto yang kawaii #SKSD sekali diriku. Hehehe#

Udah Fuuyu kasih tau siapa gebetannya Deidei. Pasti pada protes ntar. Hehehehe. Kasian si Deidei kalo dibikin maho mulu, gapapa yaa Liana-chan :D Semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan yaa. Arigatou reviewnya Liana-chan ^•^ stay tune terus yaa :D

\- KoYomii si Kalender: Hallo Yomii-san ^_^ Tenang Deidei gak Fuuyu ketemuin sama Kakashi tapi sama Samui :D gapapa yaa. Kasian Deidei pengen nyobain jadi cowok katanya(?) hehehehe.

Semoga jalan ceritanya gak ngecewain dan terlalu garing yaaa. Arigatou Yomii-san reviewnya ^•^ stay tune terus yaa.

Akhirnya Fuuyu bisa update fic ini, kalau jalan ceritanya aneh, ngelantur bahkan garing, gomennasai ya minna :D Fuuyu lagi terbagi-bagi nih idenya. Semoga di chap depan bisa lebih baik lagi ceritanya. Jaa~~


End file.
